Not My Story, Uploaded To Read In Better Quality
by hannahhhstylesss
Summary: I don't take credit for any of this.


To the world you may be but one, but to one you might be the world. This is how I feel about my best friend and he doesn't know it…yet. I sighed; thinking about my best friend Harry Styles never helped my mood. I'm so in love with him, everything about him just makes my heart beat that little bit faster. 'Hannah… Can you help me?' I called all muffled into Hannah's room, holding my nail varnish in my mouth. She padded out, with sleepy eyes in her oversized shit. It wasn't her shirt actually; it was her boyfriends – Louis'. 'Here….' she murmured, and expertly covered my right hand's nails. Smiling at my new nails – I sat down, while Hannah clumsily made some coffee. Cradling the cup in my hands I watched Jeremy Kezza on TV, before heading back to my room. Hannah was already fast asleep – on her day off she slept all day pretty much. Smiling I pulled open the faded yellow blinds of my room. London was going to be cold today I decided, a thick looming mist was hanging over it, depressingly. I pulled out my black jeans – blue shirt which I tied at the waist, and pulled on my yellow doc martins. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, a pulled on my denim jacket. Applying a line of eyeliner to each eye – and picking my tin of lip balm up and dropping it into my handbag I slipped out of the house. The cold air hit me, and I instinctively hugged my bag to my chest, as I made my way down the road. I looked up and down – the street we lived on had flat either side, a few little cars dotted along the road and three shops at the end of the street – An Italian restaurant, a paper shop, and a little bakery. I passed the pub at the end of the road and hurried down the steps of the tube station. My heeled boots clapping the floor, as I slipped myself through the thick crowd of commuters. I found my tube as predicted already waiting at the platform – leaping on I sighed and sat down on the red itchy seat. For the first time that morning I could sort myself out before College. I pulled my lip balm out – strawberry – Harry's favourite fruit I smiled to myself, thinking about him either made me happy or sad. I applied it, and popped my lips, the fat man opposite me winked. Ew I thought, and laughed I tugged at my iPod headphones and plugged them in – turning Eminem up loud as possible to block out all the 'tube chatter'. I leant against the seat and took a deep breath, closing my eyes I felt the rock of the tube as it shuddered along the track. I glanced down at my phone – a message from mum, opening it; 'have a nice day darling xx' how sweet, and she was clearly dropping this text to remind me to call her. I tapped a reply, and almost instantly got another text message as the signal for my phone was found again; From Harry: 'Blue! Parents want to see everyone tomorrow, dinner around 7? X' my heart started beating at an unhealthy rate, I popped my phone back into my bag and decided to leave it a while before replying. After the usual stops the tube pulled up at my station – I stepped off the train and saw my friend Cassie – she pulled her hair in a tight bun off her face and she looked beautiful this morning, 'hey darling' she said her Scottish voice engulfing me. I kissed her cheek, and we wandered up the stairs towards the fresh air. Cassie and I had been going to college together for about 6months – every day we had college she would wait by my platform and we would walk in together. Usually I moaned about my love life – today however we discussed hers. Cassie had been seeing this sweet guy from out DT lessons; Niall Horan. The hottest Irish guy I knew, this title wasn't hard for him to gain, as he was the only Irish guy I knew. She told me about how amazing he was in bed, I cringed at the thought of this – the last time I'd been with someone like that, I had been very pissed, and did it with some random, very ugly man – Harry found it particularly funny when the man then told me he was gay. Not amused by this thought I shook it off, and felt relief from the conversation when I saw the familiar London College of Art logo ahead. Daniella a girl from work jogged up to us, and handed us a leaflet, I chucked it away – usually some random college spam. 'Hey.. .' she said breathlessly, and kissed both our cheeks, Cassie said she'd see me tomorrow, and jogged towards Niall. Daniella started talking about work, and asked if I would take her shift that nice, I rolled my eyes. 'I can't, I have dinner, sorry' I said, she forced a smile, and shook her head, 'no worries – catch ya later?' she sung as she turned into her class room.

Harrys Point of View:

Have you ever had those symptoms of love? You know like when you can't go a day without thinking about them, you miss them, you dream about them, you fantasize about them; you hate it when you guys don't talk to each other, it kills you when you don't see them for even a day. Every time someone talks about love, or you hear a love song, or even read something about love the first thing that comes to your head is them…When You want to be the guy she holds hands with, she kisses with, she hugs etc. etc. But the thing is… You don't FEEL like you're in love. could it just be that you REALLY like them and that's it or is that really love? If they are right in front of you and you can't tell them you're in love them…. Is it fear? Or is it… just a crush? How exactly do you know when you're in love? Cause this is what I'm feeling. I don't know if I love her, and by her I mean the most amazing person in the world – my best friend Blue. I stared at the door of the bakery, wishing for someone to walk in and ask to buy something, so my thoughts would be distracted. I shifted my gaze to the clock above the door, ten to five, nearly the end of the day. I sank back into the kitchen behind the counter, the chef, Marco was singing, and finishing the prep for tomorrow. 'Marco, no one's here, can I go?' I asked him, Marco was a big tough man, but what made me laugh is that he never hurt a fly. Marco moved his hand, and waved me off, I yelled my thank you's because I was already grabbing my jacket and heading out the door. Today hadn't been the nicest days, and I headed for the pub where on a Thursday I usually met Louis – both of us after work. Sometimes, Blue and Hannah would join us, but as I saw Louis alone, tonight it seemed they weren't. My heart sank a little when I really didn't think Blue was here – 'hey man' Louis said handing me my beer. Louis told me about Hannah, and how he thought he might like to take her somewhere one night, I listened like a good friend, but desperate to ask him if he had seen or heard from Blue – she hadn't replied to my text id sent early this morning. Thinking about this, I was a little weirded out when I got a text from her that moment, all to eagerly I pulled my phone out, and caught a glimpse of Louis rolling his eyes. Blue: 'Sounds Lovely, meet you there? Bxx' I smiled, and replied. Louis noticed my change in mood as I gulped back the remains of my drink eagerly. 'Dude, SHES YOU'RE BESTFRIEND?' Louis said to me and looking me in the eye, raising one eye brow. 'And?' I said, I didn't know what he was on about. 'You're falling for her again aren't you? Or maybe not again, maybe you've always loved her since year 8?' he spoke again, his voice dropping serious. Shaking my head I got up to leave, walking out the door Louis followed suit. 'I don't know man; I mean I don't know yet.' I said my heart started to skip millions of beats saying this; it just made me more confused as to how I felt about her when I was talking about her out loud to someone. I held my coat close to me, as Louis unlocked our front door, I glanced back one last time at the flat opposite, Hannah and Blues' flat. Louis chuckled, and yelled up to Hannah – like he usually did every evening, 'love you han' he said, as she stuck her grinning head out the window, she blew him a kiss and went back inside. Louis laughed and raced me up the stairs to our three roomed flat. I flopped down onto the sofa and Louis turned our crappy TV on, nothing interesting was on, so we both decided to order a pizza and then sleep. I ordered my favourite and looked around the flat – blue walls, painted by Hannah and ironically Blue. Lots of take away menus, and pictures hanging on the wall, and lots of our things had become strewn everywhere. I wandered into the kitchen, where on the wall behind out table was a picture collage. One day once we had helped the girls move in opposite, they had come over and stuck tonnes of pictures of us, over the years to our wall – it was pretty cool. I looked at one close to the centre, of me and Blue kissing, it was one of my favourite, and I had it in my wallet. Not that I was weird having one of my best friend, but it was at her birthday, her 16th and we had been going out, of course we found it weird after a while, and just stayed best friends. However, this was hard for me to accept now, and I was filled with regret whenever I looked at how happy we had been. The pizza arrived, and Louis demolished his quickly, we chatted about the next evening, and he said he was going to bring Hannah back here for a night, so could I stay at my parents or go to Blue's, nodding because I knew he would do the same for me. I sent a text to blue, not even wanting to contemplate staying at my parents' house for a night. 'Night man' I said quietly and shuffled into my room. Closing the door I sighed, a night near Blue would surely drive me insane with lust – of fuck it I thought as I stared up at the peeling celling.

Chapter Two – Dinner in Style

Blue's Point of View:

I grabbed the shampoo bottle of the side of the bath, and massaged the strawberry scented moose into my hair; sinking back into the bath I enjoyed the peace. Not only was London quite but Hannah was asleep and everything was peaceful. I rinsed my hair, and stepped out onto the tiled floor, wrapping my big white fluffy bath towel around my body, picking up a smaller one I tied my hair into the turban. Harry's parents for dinner tonight – I was looking forward to catching up with Anne a lot. I rubbed the strawberry moisturiser into my legs, I was obsessed with strawberry – and pretty much only because Harry loved the smell of it. I wandered out of the bathroom in my towel Hannah was sitting cross legged on the sofa, 'finally I need to pee!' she squealed and raced into the bathroom, laughing I padded to my room. I looked around at the mess; I had baby yellow walls, skanky old blinds that I couldn't be bothered to replace and a double bed. I had some white chest of draws, and a make-up table. On the wall behind the bed I had a wall of pictures, some of me and Harry when we were together – Hannah and Louis and all my other friends, messing around. I smiled we had some very good memories and remembering them bought a smile to my face. I flopped onto my bed and decided what to wear, Harry was coming to stay while Hannah and Louis had a night together and I was very nervous. I mean Harry was my one amazing best friend – but he was also the guy I was in love with. I flicked my iPod on, and some Paolo Nuttini came one, I picked out a simple black dress – formal but also sexy and casual. I then pulled out a black thong and my strapless black lacy bra. If anything did happen, I would be ready. Pleased with my outfit I did my make-up – simple but obvious, eye liner, and then some red lipstick. I could hear Hannah faffing about, I knew she was always worried about what she should wear – but she really didn't need to, she was beautiful in everything. Finally I tidied my room, changed the sheets and put things away – pleased with the results I grabbed my jacket, clutch and black heels and wandered into the living room. I coated my lips in lip balm and puckered them in the mirror, Hannah walked out in a white dress with beautiful gold flowers around the hem – 'wow someone's beautiful' I said teasing her as she applied her baby pink lippy. She grabbed her coat and overnight bag, winking as we wandered down the stairs to the car. Living in London I rarely used my little beetle – and Hannah didn't own a car because she just used the tube, or mine or Louis' amazing Porsche. Harry had a jeep and never let anyone drive it in case they wrecked it – cars were the boy's weakness' they loved them. I slipped my key into the cold car and the little engine puffed to life. It was cold today, and driving out of London we saw snow start to fall – 'so sweet it's nearly Christmas and it's snowing!' I laughed it wasn't nearly Christmas, we were still in November! We arrived at Harrys at about ten too – Louis Car was already there, and the lights glowed from the house into the dark garden. Hannah and I slipped towards the house in the thin sheet of snow that had fallen. I lifted my hand to knock on the door and Louis appeared 'hello dere!' he said sounding drunk, and kissed me on the cheek and then kissed Hannah on the lips. I moved inside and dumped my coat on the banister of the stairs; Harry's house was big – but very cosy. I wandered into the kitchen – I knew Anne would be making something delicious and she was, 'Hello Darling' she said, giving me a hug – 'don't you look beautiful – love the dress' she said again, holding my waist and looking me up and down. I blushed 'you do look beautiful' a voice said from behind me, my stomach turned, 'Thank You Harry' I said turning around to hug him. He was wearing a white shirt, top three buttons undone to reveal his beautiful chest, a pair of black trousers and a blazer – he looked… Sexy. I hugged him, his familiar scent burning my nose, his strong arms wrapped tight around me, and he whispered into my ear his lips occasionally brushing my cheek; 'you smell like my favourite thing.. .' Blushing I pulled away, he winked and moved to offer me a drink, I took the beer gladly and poured the sharp liquid down my throat. Moving to the dining room, where Louis and Hannah were chatting quietly and laughing. We ate with Harrys parents, and had a good catch up; I kept feeling Harry's eyes on me while I talked to his parents. As it got late, Louis and Hannah said they were going to drive home, agreeing with them I looked at Harry to see if he was ready to go. Nodding at me, I said my thank you's to Anne and kissed Hannah and Louis goodbye, winking at Hannah as Louis hand placed firmly on her back and guided her to the car – they were so cute, as he helped her into the passenger seat and the ran around to the other side hoping in himself. I walked slowly in my heels towards my car, its bonnet covered in snow. I felt my heel slip in the icy patch around the car door, and grabbed Harrys arm ' whoa steady on Bluesy' he said chuckling, he offered to drive seeing as he thought I had too much to drink and didn't believe it was the ice, rolling my eyes he held my hand all the way to the car. I slid into the passenger seat and he sat in the drivers, his knees almost touching the steering wheel my car was so small. We chatted all the way back into London occasionally Harry sung along to a song on the radio. I laughed as he expertly swung my little car into its usual place on the street. I giggled, as he opened the door for me - like a chauffeur. I took the steps up to the flat two at a time, Harry following me and shutting the door I kicked of my heels. 'Drink?' I said, grinning up at him, he nodded, and wandered into the kitchen as I went to the cupboard and pulled out some of my favourite apple vodka – 'no I'm not getting pissed with you crazy girl..' Harry said laughing as I pulled out the names shot glasses. Louis had given them to us when we moved in, four shot glasses with our names on them it was sweet. I raised my eye brows at Harry, and poured myself a glass, tipping my head back as I threw the liquid down my throat. 'Guess I'll be drunk then.. And you won't.. .' I said, throwing another glass down my throat. Harry rolled his eyes, 'just one.. .' I laughed; he didn't just have one he had about five. Harry turned the radio up, and we danced around the living room – singing drunkenly together. I looked up, the music had been turned off, and the lights had gone. Power cut great – I walked over to the box, and flicked the switch.. Nothing. I groaned and stumbled to get my candle – lighting it I put it in the centre of the floor. I looked up, and Harry was extremely close, I could feel his breath on my face and I had this urge to kiss him. I bit my lip trying to stop myself – but Harry moved closer, the candle flickering and illuminating his face – his eyes were darker, almost filled with lust, he licked his lip, and moved closer to me, our body's touching. He kissed me, his soft lips brushed against mine as a wave of nostalgia hit me, it was like I was taken back to when we were 16. *flashback*.

I ran into Harrys arms, his chest vibrating with laughter – 'Thank You Harry' I said, pulling his face to mine for a kiss. His birthday present was amazing, a book he had made with photos of us – we'd been going out for about 5weeks, but had known each other for almost 12. I grinned into the kiss; everyone was wolf whistling at us, and cheering. I pulled away, and wrapped my arm around his chubby waist. Harry moved me towards my cake, and everyone began to sing. Once the party was over, Harry decided he would stay for a bit, Mum was out and the sun was beating down into my garden, it was boiling. Picking up a jug of water I wandered towards the house – Harry was bending down picking up some plates, my brain flicked with an idea; I threw the jug of iced water all over his backside, Harry shot upright, and spun around to face me, I could see what was coming and started to run towards the kitchen. Harry was quick though and grabbed my waist, pulling me towards the hose. 'Nook H-Harry' I yelled, though fits of giggles; 'no you did it now birthday girl.. You deserve this' he squirted my neck with the hose, and then my top. I yelled with shock, and Harry stopped 'quits?' he said holding his hands up. I nodded, and looked at my drenched body, I walked towards Harry and hugged him, kissing his wet face, he responded, pulling me in at the waist. I grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the little three houses in my garden, I pulled him inside once we had climbed the ladder, the smell of wood was overpowering. The tree house was my den – with duvets on the floor it was a place I liked to chill out in. 'I want to do this Harry.. I love you' I said, holding Harrys face in my hands, kneeling opposite him; He smiled his dimples formed in his defined cheek bones.

*end of flashback*

I pulled away from the kiss, I remembered losing it to Harry on my 16th – we had fumbled along, both of us so new to the idea of having sex, Harry struggling to undo my bra, I giggled and moved away from Harry. 'What are you laughing at?' he said, his eyes filled with hurt, 'remember my 16th?' I said raising my eye brows, Harr turned a scarlet colour, and blushed he nodded, and moved closer to me, leaning in for a second kiss. I pursed my lips, I couldn't believe I was kissing Harry after dreaming about it for so long. Suddenly a lump in my throat started to rise, and I felt extremely sick, I wriggled out of Harry's arms and rushed to the bath room – throwing up all the drink I had had that night. I coughed and sighed, I always ruined the moment, I was so embarrassed. I felt a hand on my back, and it moved gently in soft circles, as I threw up again, coughing and spluttering I wiped my mouth, and brushed my teeth, washing my face I fell into Harrys arms, my head pounding like hell. Harry held me, and rocked me, comforting my head, and sore stomach – He led me to my room, pulling my dress over my head he pulled one of his t-shirts over my head, I pulled off my bra and nickers, and slipped under the covers. Harry lay next to me, in his boxers till I was almost asleep – he sat up to go to his room, but I gripped his arm – I felt if I let him leave he wouldn't come back. He laughed quietly and lay back down; I rested my head on his chest and instantly fell asleep

Chapter Three – Is it just me?

Harrys Point of View:

I rolled over, sucking in my breath as hit my arm on the bedside table – realising I wasn't in my own. I looked up, rubbing my eyes at the room around me I, It was Blues – thinking I must have slept with her, I quickly looked down at myself I was relieved when I found myself in my boxers still. I sighed and looked at my watch, 7.09AM, shit I thought, I had to be at work in half an hour and I rolled out of bed. I wandered into Hannah's room where I had left my bag, grabbing my shaver and tooth brush I headed into the bathroom, taking a quick shower, and shaving my morning stubble off. Pulling on my light blue shirt over my head and slipping into my clean trousers, I left my shirt unbuttoned, while I went to get some tea. I cupped the mug in my hand, and packed up my things, writing a note for Blue – 'hope you're feeling better, thanks for letting me crash – had work, but finish at 12, fancy brunch? H x' I placed it on top of the coffee pot where I knew she would be drawn too as soon as she woke up and felt her head spin. I washed my cup up, tucked in my shirt, and then slipped quietly out the house. Snow had fallen over the ground, and the street looked like someone had dusted it with icing sugar. I jogged towards the bakery at the end of the street to warm myself up, watching as I breathed in and out and my breath turned to a white mist. I pulled my key out of my wallet and slipped it into the stiff iced over lock – Pulling at the iced up door to the bakery I fell back as it opened suddenly. I chuckled to myself and stepped inside, the Bakery was misted up, and I flicked the heater on, and starting my usual routine. First I wiped the tables down, and tucked the chairs under, giving the floor a mop and wiping the counter down. Once that was done I pulled out the oven's tray and plopped the pre-made cakes onto the tray, starting the ovens for the day while Marco was sorting out the bread etc. Marco wandered in shouting some abuse in French at me as he mumbled about his car not starting. I sighed, and waited for the first customer; my mind flicked to last night, I'd almost defiantly kissed Blue – and I knew it felt right. I thought about it, and decided if she was into it today at brunch then I would talk to her about it – but if she wasn't, Id forget about it. I served the usual customers and smiled when I felt my phone vibrate – pulling it out I read the message from Blue: ' Love too – ill come to you B x' I smiled at the message and pushed it back into my pocket, the morning went by continually slowly and I watched the clock eagerly. I went back behind the bakery to Marco at quarter to twelve, a new guy was coming to do some afternoons and Marco told me he was called Liam. I heard the door open, and I looked behind me, Walking in was a tall boy, blonde/brown hair listening to his iPod – 'you must be Liam? I'm Harry' I said, holding out my hand for him to shake it, he smiled 'yeh, I'll go say hi to Marco' he said, his voice lower than mine, and smiling I grabbed my bag, and yelled goodbye. Liam disappeared behind the till, and I leant against the wall waiting for Blue. She walked towards me, her slim figure perfectly hugged in a long red coat. She looked beautiful, her hair framing her face, and a little white beanie planted on her head. 'Hey' I said, giving her a hug, she smiled and we started walking towards the tube. 'Shall we go to that place in Kensington?' she said, raising her eye brows nodding we hopped onto the tube and as the wind rattled through the tube as it started to move; I got a whiff of her strawberry hair, I grinned. We stepped off the tube, and chatted while we walked up the high street of Kensington – the restaurant we wanted to go to was a little diner on the corner. I held the door open for her, and she stepped inside. Blue waved at the man behind the counter, and walked over towards the booth by the window; she slipped off her coat and folded it on the bench beside her. I slipped in opposite, and did the same. Blue was wearing a pair of tight jeans, and a red eagle jumper paired with some high tops – she really had me with something so simple. (/5r4eam) I sighed, 'sorry about last night.. .' she said blushing and looking at me, I waved her off; 'really, don't worry about it – sorry you were sick' I replied, looking at her pale face. 'Last night was a mistake Harry, I'm sorry I don't know what got into me.' She said softly, I held my breath – it was like a cold sharp knife plunging into my heart. I took a deep breath to hide my disappointment and looked at her – her eyes were big and apologetic. 'We were both intoxicated clearly' I said to her, she nodded and looked out the window. After the awkwardness had passed on my half, we enjoyed the rest of our lunch and continued to chat as we walked back home. The air was icy, and the ground dusted with snow – perfect winter weather I thought as we rushed onto the awaiting tube.

Blue's Point of View:

The night sky was clear and the temperature had dropped well into single figures, bringing the first real intimation of winter since the snow had fallen. I'd had lunch with Harry – and needless to say it was awkward; Never had there been a moment when I wished I hadn't kissed him – when I wished I hadn't blown him off by saying it was a mistake. Though as my mind drifted back to his face, I realised he probably did think it was a mistake, and I was only making it less awkward saying it. Clearly he didn't have feelings for me like that anymore, we'd done that – and I needed to find my feet again and rebound. I whipped out my phone, and rang Louis – his familiar voice answering instantly calmed me. 'You better come over after work Loueh, Han and I want to see you – bring Harry but he said he was busy?' I said, Louis laughed and agreed to come for a take away after work. I continued to walk towards the shop – Harry had left me on the tube earlier, and I had stopped via the local shop to get some food. I picked up the pace, moving my feet carefully along the icy side walk as I texted Hannah about what food we might need. Instantly a reply came with a list of things and I rolled my eyes – top of the list was Hannah's favourite bottle of wine. I pulled open the shop door, and was hit by a warm rush of air – Kevin the local shop owner greeted me, and I made my way through the aisles. I swiped my card and reluctantly punched in my pin; I loaded myself with the various bags of shopping and items and staggered towards my flat. 'Han!' I yelled, and she rushed down in another one of Louis' shirts, this time made into a dress, a belt around the waist and a pair of old patterned tights. She grabbed a few bags from me, and pulled the door shut. I collapsed onto one of the kitchens battered chair and Hannah put the shopping away – 'YAY' she clapped as she pulled out the two bottles of expensive wine, I rolled my eyes and kicked off my shoes. I explained about last night – and the awkward lunch with Harry, I left out the regret that I felt but she knew. 'Bluey, I know you still like him… Don't hide it' she said, smiling at me, I blushed and picked at my cracked nail. 'I know you know, but he doesn't feel the same alright?' I said, slightly agitated and moved towards my room. 'You don't know that!' she yelled behind me, but I shut the door to avoid any more talk about me and Harry.

Chapter Four - Lets Do This

Harrys Point of View:

I pulled my green hoodie over my shirt; the warmth it gave me was almost instant. I wandered into the sitting room where Louis was scoffing a piece of toast down. 'Here…' he struggled to say through his mouth full; I took a piece of toast from his hand, equally shoving it into my mouth. Looking at the clock, I almost choked we were nearly ten minutes late to class. I looked at Louis, pointed to the clock and we both ran, Louis slammed the door, and we took the steps two at a time. I pulled Louis into my jeep, and started the engine, in this weather we wouldn't be there for another twenty minutes. As I pulled into the car park it seemed like everyone else had over slept, I jumped out, and grabbed my books, Louis followed huffing and puffing because he had left his phone at home. We only had two lessons today, so decided to meet back at around 11.30am. I moved towards Emma, Alison and Niall – all good friends of ours since we started college. 'Hey Harry' Emma said, her big blue eyes sparkling, and her striking red hair bouncing as she gave me a hug. Louis hugged her too – Louis and Emma were good friends, and always hung out at school. Emma was also good friends with Blue – they worked together. Niall winked at us both, and we exchanged raised eye brows as Alison came towards me. Alison was a good looking girl – brown hair, brown eyes – she was also the most popular girl in the school, she was head cheerleader and every guy wanted her. 'HARRY' she giggled, giving me a hug, and kissing my cheek. Her lips lingered on my skin, and awkwardly I pulled away from her embrace. I was attracted to Alison, I mean who wasn't? But she was a slut, and I knew the only way I would ever hook up with her, was if I was extremely drunk, or needed to make someone jealous. I sighed as she stuck to me like glue as we walked towards out first lesson. I watched the clock constantly and as soon as 11.30 struck I jumped up, and ran out – leaving Alison staring after me. I smiled at Louis who was waiting with Emma by the jeep – 'give me a lift?' she said, raising her eye brow, I nodded, and we all jumped into the car. I pulled up outside the tailors to drop Emma off, she smiled at me and Lou, I caught a glimpse of blue kneeling and pinning something. I felt my heart fly to my mouth, and quickly shook it off. I pulled away quickly, and Louis thankfully didn't notice.

Blue's Point of View:

I watched as Harrys familiar jeep pulled away and Emma walked in grinning, 'HAYYLOOO' she yelled, I smiled, I hadn't seen Emma for a while, and got up to hug her. Emma was beautiful, and she always looked elegant even coming from school to work. She was wearing a pair of black leggings, heeled ankle boots, a turquoise necklace, and a big blue hoodie. We spent the rest of the morning chatting and working hard around two I finished my shift, handed Emma the keys and left for home. I sighed, today had been long and hard – I had hardly thought about Harry, feeling a wave of loneliness sweep over me I slipped down the street holding onto the lamp post for support. I gently slid into my car, the beetle's seats were cold, and Goosebumps covered my arms. I laughed to myself, as my faithful car shuttered to a start, but started moving along the iced road. I stuck on some music, and drove home carefully, all the time trying not to think about Harry.

I arrived home, as soon as I had parked my car, and opened the door, I could hear music. I smiled, and spun my keys around my finger, the hoop making slight rubs as it wound its way up and down. I pulled open the door, and took the stairs slowly up to our flat, the music growing louder. I opened the door and Hannah was dancing around and singing to herself as she painted one of our walls a different colour. 'HIII' I yelled above the music, she grinned at me, and held up the hot pink paint pot – 'what do you think?' she said, looking pleased with her work so far, I nodded and went into the kitchen. I dumped my handbag down on the table, and grabbed a can of diet coke from the fridge, sitting down I pulled out my sketch pad. I started to finish my dress design from school and got carried away, adding pink bits of floaty linen fabric to the white dress. I smiled as I started to water colour in the black inked in sketch; I thought about making it to wear to Louis birthday – or to give it to Hannah for Christmas, I decided on Hannah. My brain filled with inspiration, and I ran into my room, pulling out my old sewing machine and starting to make a basic white dress – I shut my bedroom door so she wouldn't see what I was doing and started working. By six o'clock that evening I was already half way, and my fingers sore from pinning were glad to rest when Hannah called me for supper. I chatted like normal to Hannah, we discussed our day, seems like her and Louis were fine, like normal. Hannah and Louis never had any trouble; he would say goodnight to her whenever he got home; either yelling up at her window, a text or an hour long phone bill. I smiled, Hannah never had any trouble with men, and I did. Always. I scraped the leftovers of the burnt pasta Hannah had cooked, and went into the study, grabbed some more fabric from my growing box and snuck back to my room. A few hours later I hear a knock that made me jump, I sighed. 'Yeh? I said, 'sorry Blue didn't mean to frighten you' Hannah said, through the crack in the door. 'No don't worry, just working' I replied trying not to sound to edgy otherwise she would come in and see her surprise. 'I'm going to bed though, love you' she said sweetly, and started to walk away. Hannah stopped and added 'Hot chocolate by your door by the way, it's getting cold' I smiled, and a warm feeling overwhelmed me. Hannah was amazing, and so sweet I was cold, and a hot choc would be perfect. I opened the door, took the mug in my hands, and glanced at my watch – shit I thought, 12pm. I changed into my PJ's and flicked my main light off, I walked over to draw the blind, and couldn't resist taking a peak at the boys flat. I looked over, and saw Harry, equally staring across at us – I ducked, shit had he seen me? He couldn't have, so shaking it off I pulled down the plastic blind, my room was engulfed into darkness apart from the lemony light coming from the lamp by my bed. I snuggled down, under the covers and smiled, my toes began to warm up and generally my body became rather warm. I plucked up my latest novel, and delved into the pages that held another world, a world without Harry – my greatest weakness.

Chapter Five – Tonight

Louis Point of View:

The wind rattled the window as I pulled its stiff corners back towards the wall. As soon as the window had been shut, the room became silent, no longer were the pictures on the wall flapping around like birds. I sighed, and moved towards my open laptop – pictures of me and Hannah lined the background, and I smiled – Hannah meant everything to me, no other girlfriend made me feel the way Hannah did. I clicked on the browser, and tapped into Google the club I wanted to book for my birthday. It was the first of December, and I knew tomorrow, everyone would be booking this club – Electra, one of the most well-known clubs in London. 'Hi, yes id like to book Electra for the 24th of December, yes.. my names Louis Tomlinson.' I said into the phone, confirming my booking I smiled, venue was organised. I was well known for organising the best parties for my birthday, and my 20th wouldn't be an exception – I was going to throw the biggest bash, and I had a secret plan too. I was going to arrange it so Harry and Blue – would FINALLY get together. Harry liked her, she liked him – yet they were both insanely annoying and kept putting each other off. I shut the lid of my laptop, and checked the time, 9pm – I wandered out of my room to see Harry sitting on the floor with pages of writing all around him. 'What's this man?' I said, holding up one particularly long page. 'School work, euh, it's horrid, I need to go out dude' Harry said, rubbing his face with his hand. I smiled, hoping he would say that 'tomorrow? You me Hannah and Blue?' I said, it was too late to go out now, and anyways, tomorrow would be fun. Harry nodded, and started to put his papers away, tomorrow would be a Friday – my favourite day of the week. I shuffled over to the window, and looked out at the dark street – Blue's and Hannah's lights were on, and I could see them sitting having supper, this image reminded m that I was hungry too. I walked into the kitchen, and Harry being the better cook was frying some bacon. After a mouth wateringly good supper I stumbled into the shower, and then bed, my eyes were drooping shut.

Harrys Point of View:

Louis was in his room, no doubt fast asleep – taking this opportunity I flicked open my computer, pulling up the various sites I was looking at for his birthday. I wanted to buy him something personalised, something that meant a lot to him. I browsed endless sites, and just about to give up when I saw 'number plates' a spark flicked in my mind, and I tapped in the website. An hour later, I had paid and ordered a personalised number plate for Louis – LT11 BOX. I smiled and checked my emails; I had also invited a lot of people to Louis party, including some of our old friends. I wasn't going to turn up without a date either, I didn't want to be the only one sitting there alone, so I decided to sort that out later in the week. I turned the lights out, locked the door and then headed for my room, pulling the curtains across the window that shone a bright light from the street into my room – it was engulfed with darkness. I pulled off my clothes, and then hopped into my bed, pulling the sheet over me, I pulled at my iPod – plugging in I listened to Stevie Wonders, ironically wonderful voice.

I sat up quickly, my breathing out of sync and my heart racing, I had been in a night mare. The house was burning and I couldn't get out, my room was locked, all I could hear was Louis screams. Thankfully I had woken up, and regaining my composure, I tiptoed out of my room, the sitting room was still dark, and Louis was still asleep, sighing I went back to bed. It was only 5am, rolling over I felt a sharp pain, id rolled onto my head phones, pulled the iPod out from under me, I placed it on the side. I lay there, my breathing heavy, as I tried to sleep again, I thought about Blue – her beautiful face, and then I thought about Sanne – who I knew would do me without question. Then my mind then flickered to Daisy, her beautiful golden hair that so often reminded me of the sun. She was such fun to be around, and so sweet; Daisy Miller was a friend from school, we laughed around together, and I knew if there was anyone I could take as a date to Louis party it would be her, so sighing as I thought about how to ask her, I eventually drifted off to sleep.

Chapter Six – Living to Expectations

Hannah's Point of View:

I wiped the sleepy dust from my drooping eyes, and sat up – my head spinning like it usually does when I wake up too quickly. I smiled Louis had slept over last night, we'd been to a club and got back pretty late – we were going out tonight too. I smiled down at him, his tanned flawless face undisturbed by day's upcoming events. Without a doubt, tonight when we went out with Blue and Harry something would happen, good or bad it was inevitable. I glanced at the clock, 8.30am eugh way to early; I took a sip of the warm water by my bed, and snuggled up to Louis. Louis slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him as he rolled onto his back. 'Morning beautiful' he whispered sleepily into my hair, I kissed his cheek and then put my head onto his chest. His hand ran up and down my spine, tracing patterns on my warm skin. Louis was incredibly gentle with everything, and just the feel of his finger tip on my skin made me shiver with pleasure. 'Lou… .' I said, my voice soft and questioning, Louis looked down at me and kissed my nose; 'why won't Harry just kiss Blue?' I asked again, sitting up next to him. Louis sighed, his chest rising and then falling – 'I think there's a lot more riding on their relationship then we think…' he said, squeezing me tight, I nodded I knew it would take some time.

After falling back to sleep – Louis woke me up at around 10am, I smiled as he brought me some tea. I couldn't help noticing his toned chest as he walked in just wearing his boxers handing me the tea he sat on the end of the bed. Louis ran his hand through his soft hair, moving the messy hair into its usual ruffled style. I sipped my tea and watched his perfect figure move around my room, pulling his clothes back on. I finished my tea and feeling warm from the inside out jumped into the shower. Pulled my hair into a pony tale, and applied my make-up. Then finally pulled on some jeans and a hoodie. Louis and I were going to spend the rest of the day watching Harry Potter in the sitting room, until Blue came home and then we would go out. Blue had been staying at her mums' house last night.

Blues Point of View:

I staggered up the stairs towards the flat that afternoon with my overnight bag almost tipping me over it was so heavy. I smiled as Louis opened the door and thankfully took the bag, 'shit what have you got in here Blue?' I smiled, 'nothing!' I called into the room, as I jumped the next two steps to the flat. Hannah was in the shower; Louis was pulling on his blazer for the nights activities. I was so excited, as a four we were going out altogether and this was just the begging of the Christmas parties – Louis birthday was in about 3weeks, during that time we would live it up. I smiled Louis was my best friend, 'you alright going with Harry?' Louis said, sitting on the edge of the sofa. 'Yes, I guess Lou, I don't know, we will see…' I said, averting my gaze from his pressing eyes. I pulled off my coat, and went into my room – id showered and done my make up at my mums, so I just pulled out a black dress- some heels and my red lipstick. The dress was tight and almost so tight I couldn't breathe – but, I knew it would make Harry look at me. The dress had squares cut out of the back, showing a lot of skin. I'd been thinking about tonight for a while, usually I wouldn't bother – but I needed to prove to myself that Harry and I weren't meant to be together ,I had to move on, and I knew the only way I could do that would be to prove to myself he didn't care. I smiled as I walked out, Hannah had her arm around Louis waist, she was wearing a white dress – tight and sparkly, and her hair was piled up on her head like Audrey Hepburn. 'Let's go beautiful girls!' Louis said, causing Hannah and I to laugh and follow Louis out the door.

Chapter Seven – For Old Times Sake

Blues point of view:

I sipped my drink with ease, the cool – yet tangy liquid calmed my nerves. Arriving at the club with Louis and Hannah I instantly headed for the bar, Harry was inside very possibly drunk already; and the fact that I was in a close radius to a drunken Harry scared me; I didn't know what I would do. Being with Harry at the moment was tenser than ever – I felt this pull to him, and I could never stop myself. The only thing I could think of to make what I might do tonight, less shameless would be to get drunk, very, very quickly. The bottom of my bottle appeared and I signalled to the bar tender that I needed a refill – The stocky man appeared holding a Stella, and I took it gladly, placing my money on the table for him to take. I moved the bottle up to my lips, the familiar circle was making a dent on my pink lips and I took a gulp. I looked at the rows and rows of bottles lining the wall behind the bar – as my brain phased out I felt a warm arm hold my waist.

'You know a girl who drinks beer like you do, is extremely sexy' a familiar velvety deep voice said into my ear. Harry. I felt the hairs on my neck stick up as he planted a kiss in the soft spot in the nape of my neck.

'Hello Harry' I whispered, and swivelled to face him, Harry was standing there in a crisp white shirt and black trousers – his hair was ruffled and messy and his eyes piercing. He looked amazing, and I couldn't stop staring at his chest – so defined and so very there, very there.

'What are you looking at Blue?' Harry spoke softly almost a whisper he knew what I was looking at – that was his plan draw me closer with his beauty but I wasn't falling for it. 'Nothing..' I replied pulling my gaze up towards his dark eyes, eyes that glinted with mischief.

I could feel myself being pulled to him again, I felt myself stare at his lips – his full soft lips that I was longing to have on mine once again. Ever since the night in my flat, I had replayed the kiss in my mind a million times – every touch. I could feel his eyes boring a hole into the top of my head, I slowly met his gaze. He took a sip of his drink, all the time holding my gaze with his. A few drinks turned into a lot and soon we were close and laughing, Louis and Hannah had been dancing constantly and weren't going to stop soon.

'We should probably dance?' I suggested, and shuffled of the stool as my heels hit the floor I regretted it, my head spun and I wobbled. Harry was instantly holding my arm, his firm grip tightened as he steadied me.

'Careful there..' his voice low and husky as he looked at me with concern, I smiled 'thank you' and brushed his arm off mine, he moved his arm to the small of my back and pulled me closer.

I was suddenly aware of no one else in the room, just me and Harry and I could see him bite his lip – should he shouldn't he? I nodded, I knew what I was doing would only hurt me more, but I couldn't help it. He was irresistible.

His lips pushed against mine, hunger engulfed us both as my hands moved around his body – trying to take everything in right there and then. Harrys hand caught mine and he broke from the kiss – he pulled me towards the back door, I followed, stumbling in my heels. Harry led me to the bathroom, the woman's bathroom – I giggled as a few gasps from other girls as Harry determinedly shut the door. If anything happened, and I knew it was about to – this would be the last time I ever did something physically with Harry.

'Hi.. .' I said nervously biting my lip – Harry moved behind me, I breathed deeply – control yourself Blue. His lips found the sweet spot again on my neck, kissing and flicking with his tongue causing small groans to escape my lips. His strong hands placed firmly on my waist as he moved his body against mine – couldn't take the pace anymore and spun around, Harrys lips crashed against mine and I smiled into the kiss. 'Harry, why are you d-doing this?' I managed to slurred between my pleasures – honestly Harry could have anyone in the room, but he was with me. 'You don't think I can go now do you? You gave me this….' he murmured as he moved my hips so they were pressing on the erection showing between his trousers. I pulled him closer to me, stumbling back into the individual stall, grinding my hips with his the kisses got deeper. Harry pressed my hard against the door, sucking hard on the soft spot on my neck; I knew it would leave a purple/blue mark on the surface of my skin. I didn't care, I lolled my head back against the door, Harrys kissed causing my body to tighten. Harry's fingers danced up my thigh, pushing the hem of my dress up my thigh, his finger brushed the outside of my centre. 'Who made you this wet?' he said, his cheeky side showing, raising his eye brows he repeated the question; 'I said, who made you this wet?' his voice growling seductively at me. 'You did' I replied, biting my lip, just looking at him made me wet. 'God I'm good' he murmured as he pulled my pants down and I kicked off my heels. 'I'll be the judge of that..' I replied and looked up at him; I was now without my heels a lot shorter than him. Harry's fingers fiddled with my zip, slipping a few times because of how drunk he was. Finally the dress fell from my body, it was so tight I hadn't worn a bra and Harry smiled; 'thank god you didn't wear a bra.. .' I blushed, and stepped towards him, ripping his shirt of his torso he pulled away. 'Oi' he said, acting like he was actually hurt. I brushed him off, and eagerly pulled his trousers off him, his bulge extremely confined in his boxers, I pulled at them, releasing his prominent erection – 'phooawwrr' he murmured as I set it free, rubbing my thumb pad over the tip, Harrys grip tightened on my shoulders, I took it in my mouth and played, teasing him. Running my tongue up and down and causing Harrys moans to get throatier and deep. I pulled away, Harry was so close, but I wasn't near it yet. I slipped my nickers off, and kissed Harry, my wet centre calling for him; I bucked my hips forwards and urged him to satisfy me, he obediently did – more skilled than when we were young, he pushed two fingers inside me. He pumped them in and out, while flicking my clit with his thumb, nothing had been more enjoyable. I played with my favourite curl at the back of his neck, while the throbbing in my legs increased. By now I was extremely wet, I stopped harry with a lot of self-control not wanting him to stop, but wanting to have him in me when he came. I pushed Harry down onto the lid of the loo – straddling him I eased myself over his hard length. His head flicked back as he let out a deep moan and started to thrust hard against my hips. We met each other's thrusts, increasing the speed the pressure, the pleasure. "God that feels amazing" I moaned loudly as the familiar clenching in my abdomen became stronger, Harry's thrusts beneath me became sporadic and then we froze. The bathroom door opened the sound of Hannah's voice rushed through the air accompanied by the sound of heels on tile. Harry and I looked at each other panic in our eyes; there was no way she would know it was us. Harry removed one of his hands from my waist and held a finger to his lips; I nodded and stood up slightly, his length sliding half out of me. Without warning Harry thrusted upwards causing me to moan out loud, and fling my hands flat against the wall opposite me to keep myself balanced. Suddenly the voice stopped singing, and the room fell silent.

"Hello? Are you okay in there?" Hannah asked concerned; Harry looked at me expectantly, silently encouraging me to respond.

"Er, yeah I'm- I'm aaalllrriii" I replied back, Harry again thrusting up into me making my voice shake at the end, I shot him a warning look but he just smiled. This was the Harry I knew so well, cheeky and daring. Placing a hand firmly over my mouth, he began repeatedly pumping himself up into me. I grabbed onto his bicep, digging my nails into his skin in further attempt to prevent myself from screaming out loud. It wasn't working, I moved my mouth to his neck, biting it hard, sucking it – anything to stop me yelling out and giving our presence away to Hannah. The added thrill of no longer being alone and the new angle of Harry's thrusts making my orgasm hit me hard. My toes curled and I felt the butterfly's as I rode it out breathing heavily into his neck, the look on Harry's face told me he'd hit his high too. His eye brows were furrowed and he was biting down on his bottom lip hard. He slowed to a stop and I sat myself down on his lap, his full length still firmly inside of me. He kissed me lazily on the lips. I stood up off him, my legs shaky and pulled my dress back on, Harry's eyes fixed on me as I did so. I leant down and picked up my shoes, It wasn't until I was fully dressed that Harry spoke, still sitting on the toilet seat, shirt flapping open though he had replaced his manhood back inside his boxers. 'Blue, that was…' I nodded, I didn't need him to say it – I knew it wouldn't happen again. I didn't need the added pressure to back out of saying something I knew I had to say. I smiled a sad smile, knowing that was my last chance with Harry – now it was time for me to get over him once and for all. I knew Harry didn't love me, so there really wasn't a question of myself falling any deeper in love with him than I already was. I moved towards him and planted one last kiss on his lips, his look of confusion when a tear fell from my eye.

I swiped the tear away and recomposed myself for possibly the hardest sentence I would ever have to say to someone, a deep breath steadied my nerves and I spoke with sadness and regret.

'Harry, you have to let me go now, I need to move on… please' I said, tears falling from my face, Harrys mouth open wide with shock, he protested, 'bbut ii l-o..' I stopped him, nothing he could say would make me change my mind, if Harry didn't love me now, he never would and I couldn't keep telling myself that he loved me, when clearly he didn't. Harry's eyes filled with hurt – and I couldn't look at him, I turned on my heel and walked out, the tears just kept coming. My heart was throbbing and I couldn't take it, I cried, cried like I had never done before, it hurt so fucking much. I knew it was going to be a hard ride, but eventually id get over Harry – no doubt he would get over me soon enough and shack up with the latest bimbo – the thought made me sick. I slumped into the dark seat of the cab, tears streaming down my face as I looked out the window at the fading club, and leaving the one man I truly loved behind for good.

Arriving home I pulled myself into my bed, my body shaking with sobs as I recalled the previous events in my head, how tenderly he had kissed me and held me, then sobbing more when thinking about tomorrow, a tomorrow without Harry Styles in my life seemed almost suicidal to me.

Chapter Eight – Continuum

Harrys Point of View:

When you're dreaming with a broken heart, the waking up is the hardest part. You roll out of bed and down onto your knees and for a moment you can hardly breath, wondering was she really here – is she standing in my room, no she's not cause she's gone… – the lyrics to John Mayer's song echoed inside my head as I made my way to the shower, they spoke what I was thinking. Last night had been a blur, and my mind was thumping, not only was my mind thumping – my heart was too. Almost like id been stabbed, I felt incomplete and isolated – this I guessed was what being heartbroken felt like. Last night id been drunk, but not that drunk – Blue had been though, and we had ended up have the most amazing sex in the club loo. Blue and I had defiantly grown up since we were 16 the fumbling days had passed and now we were skilled, and intense. I pushed myself under the hot jets of water – and attempted to wash of last night's grunge and in an attempt to make myself feel better. My mind wandered, back to her lips, crashing against mine, her teeth biting my neck, and kissing me with such want and passion I couldn't take it. I lifted my fingers gingerly to my neck, where last night her teeth, lips and tongue had been, running my fingers over the sore lumps I winced. I twisted the shower off, and stepped out, the cool air hitting me, and I shivered, wrapping a towel around me. I walked over to the mirror, dreading the sight, I didn't recognise myself, black bags had formed under my eyes – I was pale and stubble dotted my jaw, I looked like death. Moving my attention to the purple/pink patch blistering on my skin I winced, her pleasure had obviously been enough to drive her crazy. I applied some cream to bring the swelling down, and left my stubble, I couldn't be bothered. I sat on my bed, sighing as I flopped against the sheets; my eyes focused on the celling, and again I felt a wave of sadness at the words played on repeat in my mind; , ''I need to move on… please'' – why did she need to move on, I needed her – didn't she need me anymore? I was confused, and upset, Blue had kissed me one last time, before running out, I didn't chase her – she had asked me to leave her alone, that was the least I could do. I'd do anything for Blue, if that meant moving on myself, I knew I would never quite move on, but I should at least try. I shook my head, what was I saying – I loved her, I was going to say that I did too her, but she cut me off, shaking her head and running, surely that was a sign it wasn't meant to be. I sat up and pulled on an old t-shirt and a pair of trakkies – no point in trying anymore. I spent the day sitting doing nothing – thinking, writing to music producers and listening to depressing songs. Louis had come in later with a take away, and we were now sitting on the floor sharing it.

'Why did you let her go? I thought you loved her?' Louis said, changing the conversation swiftly from football to Blue, I sighed.

'I do Lou, she didn't want to hear it – I bet she doesn't love me enough, or at all..' I said, a pang of pain and sadness flooded me once again. 'I don't want to talk about it Boo.. Sorry, not now' I finished; Louis nodded, and swigged his bear. Louis was my best friend, nothing would change that, and right now I appreciated that a lot, how he would understand what I was feeling and just, sit with me. I was lonely, and so confused, Blue was the one, I knew it in my heart. Somehow I had to move on, I sighed and slumped against the sofa and popped a piece of chicken in my mouth.

After supper, we watched the cricket, and I wasn't paying attention – my mind annoyingly flicked from the bowler to Blues hands, playing with my curls, or touching me lightly and then back to the bowler never staying in one place for long. I had enough of being strong, and wandered into my room closing the door – I felt tears fall onto my cheeks as I saw Blue's face on the wall behind my bed, Blue and I kissing, and holding each other when we were 16 like nothing else mattered, right now she was all that mattered. I didn't feel well – I was tired so decided to call it a night. I wandered into the bathroom, and scooped up some paracetamol I had a raging headache, and my room was hot and not helping. I fiddled with the radiators heat realise button, it wouldn't turn down – guess it was an automatic setting. I felt useless, and annoyed that I could fuck up a relationship – and not even turn the radiator down I felt the blood boil in my body as I realised how easy I had let her go. I slammed my hand against the wall, cursing and yelling as the pain and anger turned into sobs, and soon I was pressing myself against the wall, letting it all out. Eventually I stopped, wiped the tears from my cheeks, and stood up – I was feeling dizzy and depressed and swayed slightly, steadying myself on the bed post. I shuffled around my room – my energy drained, and my spirit down, never had I felt more alone. I looked out my window and down onto the cold grey street, four floors up; I was high up – very high up.

Blue's point of view:

'I hate to see you cry.. .' Hannah whispered, Louis nodded, and I just sat there, my body rocking shaking with sobs, I couldn't believe what done. I was curled up in a ball on the sofa, the curtains drawn, and John Mayer blasting through the speakers – only his beautiful, deep voice could convey my feelings not just to Hannah but to myself. Hannah and Louis had come home that morning and found me in the apartment alone, and a mess. My heart was aching, like it had never done before – I was emotionally and physically in pain, my body ached from Harrys extremely intense kisses, and movements – I had extravagant bruises all over my arm, decorating my neck elaborately and I had tried so hard to cover them up – they were however noticeable to Louis and Hannah under the thick icing of concealer. They didn't say anything, not sure what to say I guessed; Not only did they not know about me and Harry hooking up - they didn't know about my attempt to cut ties with him for good. Louis sat on the sofa behind me, my back against his chest, running his hand through my hair, as I hugged him and cried. 'B, you don't have to tell us yet, but if there is something really wrong – you need to tell someone' Louis spoke soft and understanding, this made my cry harder – why was he with me and not Harry, was Harry okay? The questions wound their way through my mind constantly.

'Blue, Harry does love you – he's just, finding himself?' Louis said after a while, hearing his name again made a bead of hot water fall from my eye – I shook my head.

'I don't need to know what he's doing Lou, it's done.' I forced a small smile and sat up.

Hannah was making herself scares as I talked to Louis privately, Louis was my oldest friend, and sometimes she knew we should just be alone for a bit, I loved her for it. Eventually I composed myself, Louis left, and Hannah made me some tea – she was amazing and I loved how sweet she was being to me. 'Thanks' I said, as I sipped at the soothing liquid – nothing like a cuppa to cheer you up a little bit I thought as the warmth attempted to warm my very cold, and hurting heart. Images of last night flashed through my mind, Harrys curls, his eyes – staring into mine, filled with lust and pleasure. I moved into my room, Hannah had gone for a run – and I was once again, Alone. I looked out of the window – the weather seemed to be the same as my mood, dark and cold. I sighed, and felt utterly useless, nothing would take my mind of Harry – I couldn't concentrate. After forever staring out of the misty window, Hannah returned, and we watched a film together – Sensibly Hannah had chosen a new release, 'Bad Teacher' a comedy, and it made me laugh a little.

'Hannah, me and Harry hooked up last night.' I said, looking at her, as she sighed and put her little hand on my leg.

'I thought something like that had happened – but why are you upset then?' she asked, her voice confused, and obviously she had run all the conclusions through her head.

'after, I knew I had to get over him, he would never love me back – so I told him to forget me, leave me alone – let me move on..' my voice waved as I fought back the tears, taking a breath I looked back at Hannah, 'then I left, I couldn't stand it – he just looked at me.' I finished, and burst into tears.

Hannah's arms held me tight, and I cried my heart out – Hannah didn't reply – there was nothing to say, she knew how I was feeling. Hours passed, and eventually it was dark, I felt like shit – and not only had I thought about everything id ever done/said to Harry nothing made it easier to get over him. I pushed the pasta around my plate, not hungry – I didn't want to eat, Hannah forced me to eat a bag of crisps earlier and I still felt sick from them. Standing up once Hannah had finished, I washed up – and put everything away slowly, trying to pass time. Taking a glass of water, I headed to the bathroom; a nice hot bath would be lovely right now; I slipped in the water, steam hitting my body and I sucked in my breath as my stiff body eased into the baths pink water. I'd put some bubble bath into it, and the sores on my neck stung as the water washed them – Harry had caused me so much pleasure and pain at the same time, it was unreal and really confused me – how could I have walked away from the one man I loved, the answer was in front of me, Harry didn't love me back and I had to accept it. I held my breath, and ducked under the water, allowing the warm water to wash my face – and take the hot tears that had fallen off my cheeks. Once I was dry, and in bed – Hannah came in, smiling – pitifully at me I managed a weak one back, 'Sleep tight, and if you need me I'm here.' She said, kissing my forehead, I nodded, and she shut the door. I ran my hand along the folded sheet on my bed, the cool linen caressed my fingers as I pulled it up to my chest, sighing I flicked the light off. I had expected to be thrown into the darkness and be alone with my thoughts, tough I'd forgotten to close my window. I reluctantly got out of bed, and dragged myself to the window; I looked out into the clear, dark sky – no stars tonight. I heard Louis say goodnight to Hannah, and my gaze fell on Harrys window, I winced as I saw the curtain twitch and Harry appear, he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the road. His gaze firmly on the road below, his hands against the window. I sighed, he looked alright, not like me, I turned to go to bed – I wasn't helping myself looking at him. Just as I did so, I caught a reflection, and saw him slide the window up, it was freezing, how could he need the window open – He swung his legs over the window ledge and sat in a dangerous manner. Fuck I thought, it flashed in my mind that he might jump, I yelled for Hannah, and she came running into my room, and burst into tears when she saw Harry – swaying his legs above the street. She rang Louis and I kept my gaze on Harry – his form hunched against the glow of light from his room, his hair was blowing in the wind and his feet dangled above the street. I held my gaze, and tears flooded my eyes – and rolled like big hot blobs of water down my pink cheeks. He wouldn't… would he?

Chapter Nine – Sky Dropping:

Harrys Point of View:

'HARRY STOP IT NOW!' Louis yelled, causing me to slip 'FUCK' I yelled as I found hitting my head on the corner of the window and falling back into the room. 'HARRY' Louis yelled, as he ran over to me, I was on my back, my head pounding as I bought my hand to my head it was pulsing with blood. 'Ow Fuck Louis' I snapped at him, and sat up, my body tingled as I was over whelmed with a wave of nausea and had to lye back down. Louis shh'd me and started to phone for an ambulance, by this time I heard footsteps in the flat. I was embarrassed, and in a lot of pain. I wasn't going to kill myself, god no – just in a sleepy and drugged state I wanted fresh air, Louis had just shocked me that's all. I turned my head away from the door, Hannah appeared and chatted to Louis about hospital and things, Louis said I would be fine, I was just grumpy and that he had it under control. Hannah sighed and turned to face me, my head was now bandaged and I was washing my hands;

'Harry what the fuck do you think you were doing?' Hannah said coming to give me a hug, holding me tight into a hug, but my mind was blank – what was I supposed to say to her. 'I-I-I-..' I muttered, 'Leave it Hannah' a stern voice said from behind the door, Blue was standing on the other side of the room, arms folded and her eyes red and puffy. I stared at her an overwhelming sadness sweeping over me, she wiped the tears off her cheeks, and beckoned to Hannah to come to her, Hannah obediently kissed my cheek, and then Louis and walked over to her. I hadn't even noticed Blue was in the flat, the fact she hadn't come and seen me hurt, a lot. 'See you tomorrow, you talk to him Louis' – Hannah said sternly, but smiling at me, before blowing a kiss to Louis and walking out. I sat my back to Louis staring at the wall. Louis wasn't happy – I could tell that, he was staring at my back; I knew a disapproving look would be on his face right now. 'What the fuck were you doing Harry?' Louis voice, serious and less shaky now – 'I wasn't going to jump, I needed some air. You made me jump and I slipped.' I replied, Louis sighed, and stood up, shutting my window, and pulling me up. 'Don't alright? – I know things look bad, but they will get better, trust me.' I shrugged, and as I turned away I saw Louis wipe a tear from his eye; 'I thought I was going to lose you Curly..' He said, his voice quavering – I hugged him back tight, 'I love you bro' I whispered – I didn't mean to hurt Louis.

Blues Point of View:

I sat back down on my bed, my body shaking, Hannah was exhausted and scared she had fallen asleep almost instantly. I was sat here – replaying the image in my head, Harry dangling from the building, never had my heart beat faster, and my body shake – I Loved Harry, of course I cared what happened to him. Only, I was angry at him – for trying to kill himself, the reasons unknown, but why hadn't he told someone, me or Louis – then I remembered id asked him to leave me alone. Surely that wasn't the reason he had tried to kill himself? I shook that thought off, and slid into bed, in the darkness, all I could see was Harry pale face looking at me with sadness.

*5days later*

It was now the 10th of December, snow was a permanent feature on the streets of London as the weather continued to get colder, so did my heart. I was defiantly stronger, perhaps now ready to talk to Harry; I was going too soon, I had too – before Christmas I needed to tell him, I loved him.

I pulled myself up from the sofa, and once again checked my make up in the mirror – 'here goes' Hannah said, as she opened the door and I walked out, I was going to see Harry now. She smiled and wished me good luck – it had been her idea anyway to talk to Harry and now I was going to actually do it. I trudged out across the road towards Harrys flat, Louis was at work, and now was the perfect time to talk to him, I smiled as he buzzed me in. 'Hey Harry' I said, giving him a hug, I thought it would be awkward but it wasn't. yet. I moved away from him, his scent stinging my nostrils as I screamed in my head at how beautiful he was looking. Harry's eyes were blank, almost expressionless as he sat down on the sofa; I sat opposite him, and took a deep breath. 'Harry I want to tell you something.. .' I said, Harry look at me and smiled, 'I want to tell you something first Blue' Harry said, he rubbed his hands together and bit his lip; 'go on then.. .' I muttered, I was never going to be able to tell him. 'I'm going on a date with Daisy Miller tonight.' he said, his gaze averted from mine… 'Oh.' Was all I could manage, my throat was closing up – it felt dry and I felt hot and clammy. 'I'm happy for you.' I said bluntly and stood up, he look confused, 'where are you going?' he said, raising his eye brows, 'I have to go.' I spat at him, before running out of his flat and pounding down the stairs. Hot tears ran down my face as I burst onto the street – I couldn't face going home right now, he'd moved on THAT quickly? And with Daisy, she was my friend; I knew she didn't know about me and Harry – but still… I felt the sobs shake my body as I ran down towards the tube; I needed to get out of here. I saw Sanne sitting on the bench outside the pub, and she beckoned me over – Sanne stood up, and showed off her big boobs, 'Hi' I said, sniffing. She smiled and looked at her nails; 'I had sex with Harry two nights ago, man he is good' she said, she flicked her hair and walked off, her bum swinging and her heels slapping the pavement. Had I really just heard that, she was such a bitch? It took a while to sink in and I just stood there, tears spilling out of my eyes as it hit me that Harry had really moved on in less than a week. I stood up, and walked with my head down in the direction of the tube.

'Whooaaah' a deep voice said as I crashed into something, I looked up – a tall nutty/blonde haired man was standing there, his eye brows raised and hands up. 'You alright?' he asked, I nodded and apologised for knocking into him. 'Do you need a coffee miss?' he asked again a genuine look of apologetic and sadness on his face. The fact that this stranger cared caused me to burst into even more tears, I wiped my nose and nodded, a coffee sounded perfect. I sat down, the red leather seat of the café squeaked as the mystery man sat down, 'I'm Liam, Liam Payne' he said as he placed a mug of steaming coffee in front of me.

After a few hours, I had vented all about mine and Harrys mixed up relationship – from when we were 16 to now, him going out with the beautiful Daisy, and then being hit with the Sanne bombshell. Liam said he knew Daisy, he thought she was beautiful; her eyes were amazing he added that he also knew Sanne and although he had been with her – it was a one night stand and she wasn't anything to be remembered. This made me feel a little better, and deciding not talk about it anymore, I got to know Liam. The next thing I knew, Liam suggested I go on holiday with him and Niall – he suggested I bring Hannah, and we just go away for a week – 10days and come back in time for Louis party, and the lead up to Christmas. Though I only met the guy, Liam was easy to get on with; he listened and gave me advice about Harry. He knew I would never not love him, but getting away for a few days would help he seemed to think, I was more than happy to splash my mums birthday present of a holiday now – I needed it.

Chapter Ten – Ibiza:

Blues Point of View:

I had booked a flight to Ibiza two days after I met Liam, Hannah was coming, Louis was going to stay, and keep an eye on Harry. Fair enough I thought, as I rammed the last bikini and bottle of cream into my bag. It was early in the morning, the smell of coffee was lingering in the air, and Hannah was running around sleepily, filling her bags, we were leaving in an hour. I ran through the check list in my head, checking I had everything I needed; I did, and looked at the clock, we had at least three quarters of an hour before the taxi came, so I stripped my bed – new sheets would be nice when I came home. I threw them into the washer, and made up my bed again, it looked so inviting right now, I was exhausted and it was like seven in the morning; but I went into the kitchen to avoid temptation. Hannah had done the same, and left a note for Louis to put the sheets in the tumble dryer when he came to get the books he had left here. Hannah was wearing a denim skirt and trench boots; I was in a hoodie and leggings, standard travel style for both of us. After what seemed like forever the taxi turned up, It was a big one – a dark jeep like the car Harry had – but bigger. I smiled at the driver and then at Liam in the passenger seat, he got out, introduced himself to Hannah and then helped us into the car.

We arrived in Ibiza just as it was getting dark, we went up to our room which we were sharing, Liam had been invited to stay in his friend's house Andy, Andy wasn't actually here – he was in L.A working, so we had his maids to help us around and cook for us, this was going to be luxury. Hannah and I had unpacked out bags and I was now lying on the bed giggling.

'Oh My God Blue, have you seen the amount of hats this guy has?' Hannah said gasping as she stood and opened the cupboard.

'Wow.' I muttered, Andy had a cupboard for his hats, a few all baseball dance hats, with different colours and patterns. I tried one on, and Hannah snapped a few photos giggling she put one on too, and we posed for a photo.

*knock knock*

We both jumped out of our skins and laughed, 'come in..' Hannah said putting the hats back, Liam walked in holding two cocktails.

'One drink now and we will go out on the town in about an hour? How about it girls?' Liam suggested raising his eye brows, we nodded and I sipped the cool liquid.

It stung my throat but I gulped it back quickly, I knew when I saw other men, with brown hair I would be reminded of Harry – and the more alcohol I could down would be better. Harry was still fresh in my mind his face, his smell, his eyes – I hadn't had much time to think about him lately because I had been busy organising the trip. Now I was here, however I thought about him, tears pricked my eyes and I fought them back. Liam left us to get ready, and I rummaged in my bag for a dress, I picked out a tight white dress – Hannah pulled out a pink one. I busied myself putting make up on and choosing shoes, a constant image of Harry grinning at me was permanents in my mind.

Harrys Point of View:

I slid the razor gently over my stubbed cheeks, a smooth line where I had shaved visible as I pulled away. Satisfying I thought, and continued with the rest. I washed my face, and dabbed some aftershave on, I looked at my reflection. I was the same Harry, but inside an emotional wreck. My feelings were scattered, and my heart broken, nothing anyone could say made me feel better – that's why I was taking this into my own hands. I buttoned up my black shirt, and slid my blazer on top – I was almost ready for my date with Daisy. Blue had jetted off with Hannah and Liam (who worked at the bakery) to Ibiza, not that I minded, I just was as hell jealous of Liam spending time with Blue in a bikini drunk in Ibiza, when I knew that could have been me, had I sorted things out sooner. I brushed my hand through my hair, and felt the small cut on my head; it was heeling nicely but still very much there. I took a swig of the brandy sitting on the side, cleared my throat and headed out to meet Daisy.

I was meeting Daisy at a club in Soho, a short drive there made my nerves perk up again – I was used to taking girls out on a date, but I was afraid I would hurt Daisy and mess her around, as much as I didn't want too – I knew with my fucked up feelings, anything was possible.

Daisy's Point of View:

I leant back against the bar grinned, Harry dark and mysterious wandered over to me, he had a sad air around him – nothing a couple of drinks wouldn't cure, I thought. I slid my arms around his neck, and gave him a hello hug, 'Hii' I breathed and stepped back, my heels making me just a little bit smaller than Harry not much though. I was wearing a tight black dress, so tight I wasn't wearing underwear – this might come in handy later I thought as I bit my lip and sipped my drink quietly as Harry ordered his. I liked Harry a lot, though Hannah had informed me of his and Blues past, had I known I wouldn't have gone out with him, but seeing as I didn't, I just didn't want to miss the opportunity to go out with Harry Styles. Harry was by far the most intriguing man id been out with, his dark curls framing his face, screaming to be touched, his piercing green eyes, sparkling with excitement as he laughed and smiled, the dimples that I longed to kiss defined his cheeks. Harry was gorgeous and one hell of a man. I ran my hand down the cool surface of the bar, leaning a little closer to Harry, and his head almost touching mine as I laid my hand – softly on his thigh. He pursed his lips, and grinned, I leant in, our foreheads touched, then noses, then lips – a tingle escaped my body, as he pulled me closer, our lips pushed together, our tongues flicking against each other like there was a need to be together, although I could tell Harry's heart wasn't in it – clearly his mind somewhere else, I was too attracted to him and drunk to stop willingly. I moved my hand to the back of his neck, it was hot – and I pulled him in closer, my breath on his cheek as he kissed my neck. I moved away, and my stomach flipped, I was nervous, and feeling incredibly guilty, I knew Blue would find out about this, and I was so drunk I could blame it on that, Harry looked at me, his eyes dull and dark. I reached for my drink, and threw it down my neck, the sharp tangy liquid flooding my body as I bit hard on the lemon wedge. Harry stood up, and pulled me in to him, our bodies grinding to the pounding music, there was no need to speak just dance. I soon found Harrys lips, and his hands caressed my back, turning me on even more, I couldn't help it – I pulled at his shirt, and then he winked and led me outside. Once outside we headed for his car, it was around the corner of a street – no one else was on it, and we were the only car for a few hundred feet. Harry pushed me onto the back seat, hitching my dress up, he climbed on top of me, his dick hard against my leg, Harrys kisses were hard, and forceful, his hands not taking the time to be gently, just roughly feeling me up. I started to undo his shirt, kissing his chest, stroking his back, and fiddling with his little curl on the back of his head.

'Stop Daisy..' Harry said through a groan, he shook his head, and moved off me. I sat up, and pulled my dress down;

'Sorry Harry, I thought.. .' I muttered embarrassed and humiliated, I fixed my dress and hair, and climbed out the car, swinging on my heels as I did so.

'I know what you thought, and I can't do it, sorry sweetheart, ill drive you home though' he said, half smiling, I knew this would happen, just thought it would have been after that's all, I unwillingly climbed into the car – I had no other choice, id got a taxi here.

The car ride was awkward as hell, no one spoke, apart from the odd, see you soon, or I had a great time that we had both muttered. I climbed out the car, and fiddled with my keys.

'Night' he said, and kissed me on the cheek, I waved him off, and climbed the stairs, my feet heavy, and my eyes stinging with the tears I hadn't been able to shed before when Harry had rejected me.

Chapter Eleven: Nothings fine.

Blues point of view:

It wasn't hard to get into the routine here in Ibiza, after three days we were already in a pattern; waking up around lunch time – hitting the beach and then lunch at the bar. After lunch we would then hit the beach again, swimming and talking to the friends we had made. Once it was dark, we would grab a bite to eat, and then head out to the night clubs, Pascha was a favourite, where we saw amazing DJ;s had a foam party, and danced the night away. It helped me forget about things, being drunk in a strange country, knowing I wouldn't bump into anyone I knew, Hannah had been flirted with a lot, always telling them to fuck off – because she had a boyfriend. I had already got a tan, and my hair was benefiting from the sun and sea- this was a properly needed holiday. I loved having the waiters at night and chilling with Liam who was really cool, I think we got on so well right from the beginning because he had been with me, and liked me in one of my darkest times. This made me so amazed at how Liam accepted me, and was considerate to my sensitive feelings towards Harry. Usually I don't trust easily, it takes me time, but Liam had found me in such a vulnerable time I had just vented; I knew I could trust him now however. I rolled over in the sand, tanning my back now – Hannah was reading her book, and texting Louis – and I was just lying in the sun baking.

The next few days were a blur, we spent them taking photos, chatting, walking partying and sleeping – it was now day seven in Ibiza.

I had woken up feeling healthy, and relaxed the sun streamed in through my window, and I hadn't drunk too much the day before so I didn't have a head ache. It was now lunch time, and Hannah and I wandered up to the bar we went to lunch in the day before – we were meeting up with Emma. Emma had been at the club last night, with her date, Zayn. Zayn happened to be living pretty close to me back home in London, and Emma had invited us to lunch to have a proper less drunken chat.

I walked in and scanned the room, Emma was leaned up against the wall her figure tall and elegant in a floaty dress. Her sun kissed red hair pulled into a pony tail; next to her Zayn was standing, white trousers and a navy t-shirt, he looked amazing.

'Hello' I said, Emma's big eyes shining down at me, and she gave me a hug, Zayn handed me lemonade, and we moved to the little table outside where we were going to eat our lunch. I ordered a salad to share with Hannah and Zayn had a burger and Emma had a sandwich. I fiddled with the little ring on my finger, it was a dolphin and my mum had bought it for me when I was 18, it sat in its usual place, when I moved it the skin under it was a little green and dented. Zayn and Hannah chatted about back home, and Emma told me how her and Zayn had met, they both worked here for the last year as managers. I really liked Emma; her stories made me laugh, and temporarily took my mind of Harry. My mind was constantly worrying about him and Daisy, what had they done; where they close – it made me nervous and uncomfortable.

'Well, It's sad that you're going home soon, but have a happy Christmas and don't forget to email' Emma said, kissing my cheek as we stood up to leave, Zayn hugged us both, and we promised to meet up when they were home. Hannah and I took a walk along the beach, we chatted about going home the next day, what we were going to do for Louis party and things. I vented to Hannah about Harry, not like I didn't talk about him a lot – but she being a good friend listened to me, and advised me. I couldn't have asked for a better friend right now, Hannah just listened, I knew it was hard for her not to tell Louis how I was feeling, but I wanted to do that myself, him being one of my oldest friends I felt I needed to talk to him about it. Louis had text me every day, along with calling Hannah – he was being so amazing, and kept Hannah up to date with everything back home. Liam was always out during the day, letting Hannah and I chill and be alone, which was what we needed – i felt we bonded a lot though. Liam wasn't flying back with us tomorrow, but was coming back in a week or so, we had invited him to Louis party, we told him the boys wouldn't mind, and it would be a way of thanking him. Liam had been all up for the idea, and even suggested he took me, so I didn't have to walk in by my self – I had kindly turned his offer down, I just didn't want to pretend anymore, I was going to tell Harry how I felt before Christmas, failing that I think I would explode with frustration and hurt.

Hannah and I packed our things up that night, our flight was early and we wanted to be sober, so we went going out. We ate a simple fishy dinner with Liam and the cook Dina, then watched a film, and drank rose outside on the terrace late into the night the warm breeze and full stomachs sending us into a comfortable sleepy state. We said our goodbyes to Liam and Dina, and went upstairs. I zipped my case, and flopped onto the bed, the soft sheets tickling my skin, and for some reason I burst into tears. '

'Hey babe, what's up? Shhh..' Hannah said worried, she cradled me in her arms as I sobbed. Truth was I didn't know myself, It was a combination of leaving this amazing place, the thought of facing Harry and Daisy again, being in a room where I had once seen Harry almost kill himself, Harry kiss me, Harry be the most amazing genuine friend ever, now all of that would come back when I returned. I knew all that would break me up and I knew, I would never get over Harry.

'Han, I can't do it, I need to be with him..' I mummed as the tears stopped, eventually Hannah calmed me down and I fell into a restless sleep – tossing and turning until I was woken by Hannah – it was time.

Louis point of View:

I couldn't wait for my baby to get back, god I had missed her – and I need to talk to Blue too, Harry was almost in manic depression without her. They seriously were so stupid, they didn't think the other liked them, when I knew both of them did – it was obvious, I don't know why Harry had gone out with Daisy, she was nice, and we got along well, but I don't know why he does it to himself. He fucked up with Daisy, and they had agreed the next day, to be 'friends' although I knew Daisy would never be able to shake off the embarrassment for some time. The girls were due home the next day, Harry hadn't asked when they were back, but I knew he had already checked my planner and seen. I reached above my dresser for the box of presents I had already bought. I smiled when I thought about how organised I was for this Christmas. Usually I rushed around, and grabbed things – no one liked or used, or Harry bought them and wrapped them and wrote my cards, I was hopeless. But this year I had bought them, Harry was out working – so I took this opportunity to wrap them and sort them out. I had four little charms for my sisters, a dress for my mum and a hat for my dad. I had bought Harry a new pair of Ray Ban wayfarers and then I had bought Blue a pair of heels Hannah had said she wanted. Hannah on the other hand, I had taken a bit more time into, I wanted to get her something amazing. I had gone out shopping with Blue – bought Hannah a pair of purple heels – that apparently went with the dress Blue was making her, so that was the first thing, I was still waiting on the other things to arrive though.

'Hey man' Harry called as he walked in; I shoved my duvet on top of the presents and slammed the door behind me.

'Haha present wrapping Lou?' he joked as he plonked himself down on the sofa; I nodded and told him to shush before sitting opposite him.

Finally Harry had gone for a bath, so I slipped the rest of the presents away, and checked the time, 7.30pm normally I would ring Hannah but she said she was spending her last night quietly and I didn't need to call, I smiled at the thought of being with her in less than 12 hours. I flicked the gas on, and I got a faint smell of Harrys shampoo as he walked into his room. I pulled the sharp plastic off the tacos, and plopped the mincemeat into the pan, giving it a shake it broke into little pieces and started to cook. I added onions, and garlic to the mince, and grated some cheese, the smell of food bought Harry out in his boxers, a shirt billowing open.

'Oh yum Lou – you haven't cooked this in a while' he said excitedly, Tacos was one of Harrys favourite meals.

We ate, and discussed the day, eventually the conversation drifted to the return, of two of the most important girls in our lives, and Harry blurted how nervous he was, and how much he needed to kiss Blue and tell her he loved her. I knew Harry was attracted to her, but I didn't realise it was like this, I didn't realise just how much the guy loved her.

'Dude, you HAVE to do it right this time… Okay?' I said to him, he looked up, interested…

'What do you mean?' he asked, his mouth full of taco, I nodded and chewed.

'You need to approach her slowly, show her you really care, okay?' I said again, Harry nodded, and finished his tacos, his face deep in thought, his brow burrowed and concentrating.

Chapter Eleven: Reunited:

Louis: 'God I've missed you Lou' Hannah whispered as I held her tight in a hug. Hannah was looking beautiful after her week in Ibiza; her hair was highlighted, her body was tanned, and a small amount of freckles dotted her high cheek bones. I was standing in my room, Hannah had just eaten with me, Blue was with her friends Cassie and Niall, and Harry was at his parents, tactly gone away for my night with Hannah.

I put my forehead on hers, and kissed her nose, Hannah giggled – and put her hand on the back of my neck; 'Come ere' she pursed her lips, and kissed mine, the same usual sparks raced through my body.

I pulled Hannah close to me, running my hands down her body ruffling the big jumper that separated my skin from hers. Her fingers undid my shirt, and pulled it from my chest, Hannah's eyes twinkled as she pushed me back, I pulled her jumper off, and a small white t-shirt hugged her curves and a pair of black leggings hugged to her skin. I ran my hand down her arm and I felt her shiver under my touch, I hadn't made her feel like this for a while. She pulled at my belt buckle, and my trousers slid off my waist, and I was stood in my underwear, Hannah kissed my nose; and stepped back, I pulled off her top, she stepped out of her leggings – her tanned figure looked incredible in her florescent pink bra and pants, she was perfect. I pulled her to the edge of my bed; she sat on my lap, and kissed my jawline, it drove me insane.

Hannah: Louis pushed me back onto the bed, his muscular torso hanging over me his hair tickling my forehead, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and he kissed my neck, the sweet spot. He moved down my body, scattering kisses all over me, his hand cupped my breast as his soft fingers undid my bra, and pulled it off, the pad of his thumb drew circles around my nipple, and Louis kissed me harder, his tongue entwined with mine as we savoured each other.

His hands brushed my opening, my stomach turned into knots and I giggled, Louis continued to kiss the nape of my neck causing me to melt, I squirmed as he pushed into me with his two fingers – I sucked the soft part of his neck as he moved them faster. I could feel myself tightening, my muscles spazzing out at Louis touch – he knew I was too, 'whoa come here..' he groaned and pulled me so our faces were level, his fingers still pumping inside me. I bit my lip hard, moaning as Louis pulled his fingers out of me, and brushed his length over my opening. I nodded, and braced myself; Louis gently eased himself inside me. He slid gently in, waiting till I had adjusted before moving deeper my body tightening around him.

Louis: Hannah's eyes twinkled, and she did her usual nod when she was ready, I placed my hands on her waist, arching her back she let me slide deeper, pounding into her, our body's smashing together. Hannah was beautiful, and the fact she was smiling up at me made my heart swell up – 'i-i-I love you' she yelled as her body filled with pleasure started; I continued to thrust harder, my finger flicking her clit at the same time and her nails digging into my back. Hannah and mine's bodies fitted together like a puzzle, each piece clicked, and we left no gaps. I think Hannah is my soul mate, were best friends and lovers, I had never felt like this with anyone.

'I love you too' I said, my voice a low growl and she kissed my nose, running her tongue along my jaw line and biting my lip. I stared at her, as I worked on pleasuring her, my orgasm was close, harder and faster thrusts made my body and hers convulse with pleasure and we both neared out orgasm's.

Hannah: 'OH FUCKK' Louis yelled as his hand bunched the sheet up, as he rode his orgasm, he came inside me, causing my orgasm to begin; I shook with ecstasy and felt satisfied as he collapsed still inside me on top of me. I lolled my head back and moaned, Louis was so gentle and rough at the same time it amazed me. Louis pulled out and lay next to me, my head on his hot chest as we regained our breath and cooled down.

'Did you mean what you said?' he asked, looking me in the eye – an element of seriousness present, I nodded and bit my lip nervous he would freak. I did love him, he was my soul mate.

'I love you so much Hannah' he replied, relief engulfed me as he cuddled me in his arms, kissing me all over and holding me tight.

Blues point of view:

The little Italian restaurant had style, I'll give it that, but the food wasn't great and the wine was like bleach. However I was having an good time, Cassie and Niall had invited me out with them, I felt like a third wheel though – I could tell that Cassie and Niall were getting serious, just the way they looked at each other. Niall was spending Christmas with Cassie in Scotland, Niall loved singing and the same footie team as Louis; by the sounds of it would get on well with the boys, so I invited them to Louis party. It was the 24th; Cassie said they could come for a bit, and then they would have to go catch the train up to Edinburgh in time for her parents on Christmas day. I had got to know Niall over the meal, he made me laugh so much, and I knew why Cassie liked him so much.

'How's Harry babe?' Cassie said, I sucked in my breath and avoided eye contact as I took a gulp of wine, she frowned; knew she had touched a sore spot, and Niall tactfully covered it by asking what I wanted for pudding.

'I'll pass, I better get home actually…' I said, wiping my mouth and getting my wallet out, I gave Cass my share for my meal, but she refused to take my share of the drink, I smiled and kissed her cheek, then Nialls.

'Thank You for bringing me out you too – have a lovely night, see you on the 24th?' I said one last hug and then walked out into the cold street.

I pulled my furry coat around my body, trying to trap a little bit of heat in. I walked down the street towards the tube, I hadn't been able to take my car out tonight, the snow was thick, and my tires would never be able to handle it. I walked slowly down the steps to the tube in my heels; the tube was quiet, and the usual drunken men were prowling – of course there was the homeless, looking for a warm night's sleep. I jumped onto the tube, and it rattled its way through three stops back to my stop; getting off, the tube stations lights flickered as the bugs zapped into it.

Once I was back at the flat I kicked off my heels and collapsed onto the sofa, it was quiet as Hannah was with Louis; I sighed – how badly I wanted a relationship like Louis and Hannah, except I would never have that with the person I loved, Harry. I decided I had to stop feeling dory for myself, and pull myself together, I needed to be strong. I pulled out of the cupboard my finished dress for Hannah; it was perfect, a corseted top and floaty white and pink petals for a skirt. I had made Louis buy some purple heels to give to her, I knew they would go well with the dress; I had sewn one of my own labels into the back and written a little card. I started to wrap it, singing to my John Mayer playing in the iPod dock, and placing the delicate material onto the blue tissue paper. I was a perfectionist and wrapping was my pride, every corner had to be perfect. I thought about what I had got Harry, it brought a tear to my eye when I pulled it out from under my bed. I had bought it a long time ago actually, before I ended it with him that night- I was still unsure if I should give it to him, but I decided to look at it just before I wrapped it. I sat down on my bed, and pulled the brown paper covered book onto my lap. Of course I had made this book when I was sixteen and just added to it over the years – pictures of Harry and I having an amazing time together, with drawings, cinema stubs from the movies we went too – and inevitably didn't watch. There was also the label from the first bottle of wine we had drunk together on our first proper date – the memories and pictures stretched up until now. I was crying buy the end of it, it was almost like my dairy I had kept of Harry and me, I knew I had to show him how much I felt about him and this was perfect. I wrapped it up with three different colours his favourite ones, and put with it the hit flask I had got for him, with 'H.E.S' (his initials) engraved into the silver metal. I pushed the presents back under my bed, and wandered out to the living room, it was already twelve am, and I locked up and then grabbed a glass of water. I threw myself into bed, the mattress fitting round my tired body, and the big pillows squishing down – heaven. I closed my eyes, and thought about Harry, when we were happy – and fell into a beautiful, nostalgic dream.

Chapter Thirteen: Luck? :

Harrys point of view:

I turned into the coffee shop, and pulled down my dr dre beats and clicked my iPod off. I scanned the menu quickly but I had already made up my mind, 'Vanilla Late please' I said to the short, stocky man behind the counter. I waited impatiently tapping the counter before the man delivered my coffee in a paper white cup. I added the various sugars and extra chocolate which I didn't put on the coffee but just ate them from my hand. I strolled out the shop and onto the pretty busy high street – last minuet people doing there Christmas shopping filled the shops.. I browsed endless shops until I found a vintage shop just around the corner from Harvey Nick's I thought it would be perfect for Hannah and mum. I walked inside and a heavy scent of cinnamon rolls and pine cones hit me, I stifled a sneeze and took in the little grotto of vintage things. Necklaces and rings hung from the ceiling, dresses on manikins on the left and bags and books on the right, right down the far end was a little green door – saying 'Valentino's please knock'. I let my curiosity get the better of me and walked over to the door to knock, soon enough a tall lanky woman appeared and let me inside this other room. It wasn't what I had expected, it was organised unlike the vintage shop- glass counters filled with sparkly things, racks of silver chains and gold and platinum on the far wall. I walked a little further inside, and saw around twenty people busy running about serving customers. I ran my hand down one of the glass counters and felt the smooth cold surface beneath my hand, I glanced down, small silver rings shimmered under the perfect lighting, I stopped and bent down, looking closer at the rings. A man in a green suit pulled out the tray for me to look at, a couple rings placed on the black fabric each plain with little engravings on them, I thought of what Louis had said; I had to show her how much I loved her.

I pondered for a while, leaving the plain ones and looking at the small ones with little crystals fitted into them, I knew I could afford a small one, but which one? After much deliberating I chose a small one, with a round dark blue circle on it, chose a chain and bought them. It was perfect, I was going to take blue somewhere meaningful to us and tell her I would always love her, that I wanted to marry her one day – and this was a promise. It was a perfect way to show her, I grinned as I was handed a little purple box and a soft little bag for the chain and popped them in my pocket.

The rest of my shopping went really well, I bought Hannah a book she wanted and a wash set from Clarins, Louis a pair of TOMS and a stripy top, he loved those – bought mum and dad a glass jar for flowers, and then Gemma my sister a pair of ray bans. I walked back towards my car, shoving the numerous bags back into the boot – and as I walked to the driver's seat I put my hand into my pocket, the little box still safe inside. I headed home, in time to help Louis sort the last arrangements for his birthday party, I could wrap presents, and then sort out my packing for the holidays. Louis Hannah myself and Blue were spending Christmas down on the Cornish coast, it had been planned for ages, and we wanted to spend it the four of us. I knew Louis thought it would be tricky if Blue and I didn't work it out at his party, because he wanted some alone time with Hannah – equally leaving us alone together. In three days it was Louis birthday, his party and then that evening, we were getting a taxi down to Cornwall, we were going to be in Cornwall before Christmas day in the little cottage his mum had already set up for us, I hoped it would be a good Christmas.

Blues point of view:

Sunday dawned bright and clear, and I felt hopeful. After today, things couldn't only get better, tonight it was Louis birthday party, and it was going to be amazing, Louis was the first to turn twenty in our group, and Louis always celebrated big, he had organised it so we only had to leave the club when we wanted, hop in a taxi and be driven down to the cottage in Cornwall, everything regarding clearing up was taken care of – booze and food was already packed into a box on our kitchen table, and Hannah and I had almost packed. I placed the presents into my overnight bag, pushed clothes and swimmers that were still lying around into the top of it, and headed for the shower. Hannah was already up and sitting having one of those, do it yourself foot baths, she looked ridiculous in her face mask and hair turban. I jumped into the shower, washed my hair with strawberry shampoo at least three times, conditioned it with that baby L'Oreal's conditioner, 'no knots, no tears' one because it smelt amazing and Harry liked strawberry's. I shaved, and then hoped out of the shower, dried off, and applied strawberry moisturiser. If anything did happen with harry I was ready, I waxed which caused me to yelp out in pain and burst into tears, my god it was painful. I brushed my teeth, and then went back to my room, pulling on an old hoodie and leggings and big fluffy socks. I painted my nails a deep purple to go with my dress, and added moose into my hair to make it easy to style later. I checked the clock I was nearly lunch time, I was so nervous about talking to Harry later that I hardly ate anything, just some salad leaves and a piece of old pizza.

Hannah and I chatted eagerly about tonight, I had told Hannah my plan with Harry; I was going to take him into a separate room, and tell him how I felt, and explain to him, then on Christmas day I would give him my present to prove it – sounded about alright, Hannah was convinced it would work, and we sat around watching a film before it was time to get ready.

I stood in front of the mirror and smoothed down the tight white dress I was wearing – it had a high neck line, and a very low cut back, it made my figure look alright, curved and defined like a good dress should, paired it with some purple heels and no jewellery I was ready to go, my hair slightly curled on top of my head, dark eye liner circled my eye lids and the silver hoops hung gently from my ears. I had gotten and text from Liam and Danielle and Alison and Sanne and then one from Niall and Cassie and Zayn and Emma all saying they were excited and see me at the party later tonight. I was buzzing for the party, but as I finished packing my things for the weekend away I got extremely nervous, I knew I was going to have to pluck up the courage to talk to Harry – and I could end up hurt. It soon turned to seven o'clock and I took a deep breathe, and we packed up one of the taxi's waiting outside out flat, the box of food and booze, and then our luggage, this taxi would then drive down to Cornwall with us and drop the things off. I slid into the taxi seat and Hannah sat next to me, she looked amazing in a tight red dress, and her hair down in little ringlets, she squeezed my hand as the taxi started.

Chapter Fourteen: Gravity:

Louis point of view:

'Happy Birthday Louis' numerous, random people called as I made my way to the door of the club, the party was going great – and the one person I wanted wasn't even here yet. I held my beer bottle firmly in my hand, and took a swig of the icy liquid. I scanned the room; Harry was walking towards me, his hair messy and his suit fitting him perfectly.

'Alright Lou, they here?' Harry asked his face pale and his eyes big with anxiety. Harry was going to talk to Blue tonight, this was a big moment for him, and it would kill him if this ended badly. I shook my head, and Harry sighed taking a gulp of his drink and patting my back.

'See you later man, have a good night' he said turning to walk away, I stopped him, 'good luck' I whispered, and he smiled, winked before turning into the crowd of party people.

I brought my gaze to the door as I heard giggles, Hannah was standing there – a beautiful red mini dress hugging her figure, and her eyes beaming at me, she walked over, and allowing me time to check her- god was I lucky. I hugged her and gave a quick peck;

'You look amazing Han' I murmured against her neck, she winked and squeezed me; 'so do you boo'. Hannah stepped away and Blue stood there, her eyes looking around nervously, she was biting her lip slightly and fiddling; she also looked amazing, a tight white dress – and her long legs flaunted in heels – I knew Harry would die when he saw her.

'Looking lovely B' I said giving her a hug and smiling at her, she smiled and wished me a happy birthday, I knew from Hannah's expression something big was going to happen tonight. I snaked my arm around Hannah's back protectively as we headed for the bar, Blue had already disappeared, and once I had got Han a drink we headed for the dance floor. 'Happy Birthday babe' she said as she nuzzled my neck, grinding her body against mine to the rhythm of the beat.

Harrys point of view:

I pushed my way through the dancers, and to the outside of the room, finally I could breath and collect my head together. I slumped myself against the wall and watched as drunken friends made fools of themselves and pissed about, everyone was having a great time- Louis did know how to throw them. There was a sense of holiday atmosphere about, the cheery smells and laughs as Christmas day approached. I knew everyone was going to have someone to be with on Christmas in this room, and I might if my plan worked. I walked slowly up to the bar, being stopped a few times by people I hardly recognised and chatted too – I had to excuse myself from there clutches and head directly for the bar. I swung my heavy body up onto the black leather stool and waved for the bar tender that was bending over picking something up. 'Excuse me.' I called down behind the bar, her head flicked up and she stood up – her back still facing me. She turned around, it wasn't a bar tender it was Blue, her hair done on top of her head, a tight beautiful white dress wrapped her perfect figure, god – was she trying to kill me? I raised my eye brow as she strutted towards me, her face un-amused and one perfect eye brow lifted. She slowly, leant onto the bars counter, and stared into my eyes – Those dark orbs pounding into me.

'You think I'm a bartender?' she slurred, her face questioning and accusing, I shook my head, and leant a bit closer.

'No, but now I've found you.. we need to talk Blue' I muttered and stepped of my stool, she nodded and walked around the bar, signalling for me to follow her. I followed her in silence around the club and to a little door, she opened it and stepped inside, I followed. We climbed some stairs, and Blue showed me into a little lounge, no one was there – and she flicked the lights on. There was a couple of sofas, a mini bar on the back wall, and yellow lights illuminating the room, the faint thud of the music downstairs could be heard. I closed the door with a click, and moved further into the room it had a smaller room attached to it – a bathroom, a pile of fluffy bath towels propped up against the door.

'Harry… I need to tell you something' Blue spoke quietly, she turned to face me, her cheeks had drained with colour, and she looked nervous, I sat down on the arm of the sofa, her chest rose as she inhaled a deep breath. I was nervous, what if she said something that wouldn't make it the right time to say what I wanted to say, I would never get it out if I didn't say it tonight.

'I know this might not change the way you feel, but I need to tell you- to know how you feel, or to move on.' I attempted to stop her from saying anything more, my stomach flipped as she stopped me her lip quivering. I felt my hands clam up; I was sweating and my breathing uneven and rapid as I tried to calm myself down. 'No, Harry I'm still in love with you' she said. I had not been expecting that, it was like a tidal wave of pleasure, and relief, happiness and shock washing over me, I grinned at her, her face confused and still nervous, I didn't know why, then I realised I hadn't said anything yet.

'Blue, I came here to tell you I loved you too, I can't stop it.' I muttered, she looked at me, her eyes shiny and a tear rolled out of her eye she swiped it away with the back of her hand. There was still a huge distance between us, there were still things to be said, and cleared up.

'I didn't sleep with Daisy, I couldn't.' I blurted out, 'I need you Blue' she looked up again, her mouth turning into a small smile, and she wiped the tears that had spilled away;

'Do you mean it Harry? Do you really – because I can't let you hurt me again.' She said to me, her eyes fixed with mine, and I just wanted to take her in my arms, but I couldn't, I just nodded.

'Blue of course I mean it, I love you 'I replied my throat was choked up, her eyes glinted with happiness.

There was so much tension, lust and apprehension in the room, I knew that Blue and I might be okay after all and that gave me the best feeling in the world, I loved her – and she said she loved me. I took the five or so strides to her; she turned to face me, her eyes not yet meeting mine.

Blue: He stepped closer, I could feel the rise and fall of his chest in front of me, and I was so close to having something I had desired for so long, needed for so long. I could not get over the fact that Harry loved me, I had told him how I felt, I didn't care if I had made a fool of myself, nothing mattered anymore – I forgot all the months of torment and pain that he had put my through, right now was all that mattered. His breathing shallow, His soft fingers traced my jaw line, pulling my chin up to look at him. I locked my gaze with his, and stared into his big sparkling green eyes. Our eyes lingered as neither of us moved; neither of us wanted to move. The air was tense, but not uncomfortable as Harry sucked on his bottom lip whilst pushing a strand of hair from my face; his hands warm as they brushed my rosy cheeks. Harry's lips were pink and full, looking so desirable to me right now, all I wanted was to kiss him. I wound my arms around his neck; with heels I was almost as tall as him. I closed my eyes as Harry lowered his head towards mine, hovering his lips achingly close. I pressed my forehead against his, our eyes never leaving contact, I bit my bottom lip –I was so close. Harry opened his mouth, and whispered, his hot breath on my neck causing shivers down my spine; 'let's take it slow this time Blue' he murmured. I nodded and touched his nose with mine and closed my eyes again, with my hands dancing through his hair, I pulled him the final inch until his warm lips pressed against mine briefly. Harry's arms pulled my waist towards him, braking away from the kiss, quickly regaining himself, his lips brushing mine smoothly, gently; the fireworks exploded in my mouth, a tingling ran through my body as I pulled away from the kiss. I looked up at Harry, a huge cheeky, unsatisfied grin was plastered on his face, like a little boy in a toy shop, and I rolled my eyes, 'what?' I accused. Harry laughed at me, and I stuck my lip out; 'I've been waiting for so long for that Blue, but that wasn't a proper kiss' shaking my head I giggled, 'so what is Mr Styles?' He pulled me closer to him, our body's pressed against each other again, 'this..' he said, slowly our heads touched again, his breath on my face, tantalizing and I longed for his lips on mine again, as he pressed them against mine I felt the tingling again. His tongue traced my lip and I opened my mouth a little, his tongue entwining with mine, and his hands running up and down my back, his curls tickling my head. My body wrapped its self around him as I held him tight, Harrys body engulfing me, never had I felt safer around someone than I did right now.

We parted from the kiss, I couldn't help the huge grin on my face, Harry was in love with me, and I was in love with him- everything had worked out, although I didn't know what would happen when we were both sober tomorrow, we would have to talk then.

'Harry, this isn't completely sorted out, we need to talk tomorrow okay?' I said, looking into his twinkling eyes as he moved in for another kiss, he nodded and scooped me into his arms, I cuddled against him, as his lips brushed the sensitive part of my neck, moving up to my ear and nibbling it gently. I held his face in my hands, his lips moving to my jaw; I pulled away, we had been gone a good hour and a half, it was ten thirty and I knew we should get back into the party, Harry sensed this too, and cleared his throat and straightened his shirt that had been unbuttoned. We both walked to the door, grinning like crazy, Harrys hand in mine, as we walked back down into the throbbing party.

Emma's Point of View:

Dancing to the beat of the music; grinding along to some new Pit-bull song. I felt a body press up behind me, following my drunken dancing lead, I smiled I knowing it was my beautiful boyfriend Zayn.

Big hands- obviously his hands- grabbed at my waist and spun me round and then I was face to face with my own wonderful sex God of a boyfriend.

With his black hair shaved at the sides but full on top, styled in such away it looked like a sexy bed head, a pair of gorgeous dark, lust influenced brown eyes stared in to mine.

"Hey beautiful" he said in a voice so low it sent shivers through me.

"Hello handsome" I said, placing my hands on his shoulders and dancing even more, this time pushing up against him.

His eyes widened and he smiled wickedly, returning my movements, I could feel the bulge in his pants. I clasped my hands around his neck, pulled him down so his lips touched mine, our kiss intense and passionate. Considering that we were both slightly out of it, we half walked, half stumbled through the crowd full of people. Zayn held my hand and led me out, Louis was sitting with Hannah, and she wolf whistled as she saw us leaving for a private space. I blushed and hurried after Zayn stumbling in my heels and he tightened his grip on my arm, as he pulled me into a little room behind the bar.

I slammed the door behind me and Zayn flicked the light on, it wasn't just a little room, as the lights popped up it turned out to be the back door to the pool at the club.

'Zayn.. What are you doing?' I muttered as locked the door and walked towards the edge of the pool. It clicked in my mind that he was going in the pool; I walked up to him and hugged him from behind, his tall figure perfect, his musky, sexy scent rushing through my nose.

'Come Here You' he laughed, and turned around, and in a swift movement lifted me up over his shoulder, my heels falling off and my scream echoing in the glass pool room. I waggled my legs kicking his back as he walked closer to the pool, I knew he was going to throw me in – not in this dress I moaned and wriggled.

Zayns firm grip didn't let me go until his toes were curled on the side of the pool, he took a deep breath and jumped I screamed as he pulled me into the surprisingly warm water, his grip loosened and I struggled free under the water, spluttering and coughing as I sucked in water and oxygen.

'My fucking dress Zayn, I'll have to take it off' I muttered furious that my new dress would be ruined now; Zayn swam towards me, his face dripping with water, and his hair tussled and sexy.

'I'd like it better if you took the dress off… or can i?' his voice purred, sexy and low – I bit my lip, why not tease him a little, get him back for this.

Lifting myself out of the pool and onto the side, licked my lips, Zayn treading water beneath me, his eyes wide. I ran my hand down my soaking cleavage, the dress hugged my body and it was cold and tight, I took a deep breath and un did the first button of the dress, and then the second, exposing a small part of my black lacy bra, Zayn moaned as I undid the rest, the dress falling off me- leaving me exposed in my black undies, and thong. I hated thongs, but the dress required me to wear one, or make a twat of myself with a v.p.l (visible pantie line). I was glad now that I had worn one, Zayn had taken his shirt off, and trousers and was swimming towards me, I sat down on the side of the pool, my legs dangling in the water, Zayn ran his hand up my calf, tugging at me to get in, gently I slid in, we were in the shallow end, Zayn was standing, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, His eyes dark, and twinkly.

'Fuck that turned me on Em' His voice growled as he pressed me up against the pool wall, kissing my jaw line, and then my lips - I gasped at the roughness of the kiss, I grabbed the back of his head, forcing him closer- wanting and needing him close to me.

He growled at me, his hands on my bum, God it was sexy, I could feel his lean body pushing up against me, his hand trailing off my bum and over my body, stopping on my thigh. Zayn and I eventually got out of the pool, shivering he wrapped a towel around me, and then dried himself off, the atmosphere in the pool was hot so we dried quickly. I was lying, my hand in Zayns our sides touching on the towels he had found, I sat up, I was dry, so was my dress, we could probably go back out now, I turned to get up, Zayns fingers trailed down my back, and made me shiver.

'come here beautiful' he moaned and pulled me on top of him, his soft lips kissing mine, our tongues entwined as his hand ran up the inside of my leg.

I tangled my fingers through his hair as he edged his fingers over my crotch; running them back and forth over the black lace. I pulled his mouth to mine as his fingers slid beneath the material barrier and brushed gently between my legs; his mouth etching upwards into my lips as he felt how wet I was. 'Who made you this wet Em?' he moaned, I giggled 'you made me wet' I purred into his ear. His finger ran lazily over my clit as I moaned softly into his neck. Sliding my hand beneath his boxers, I ran my hands up and down his length slowly; his fingers working faster in response. Breathing erratic and bodies defiantly ready, Zayn pulled my underwear down and positioned himself in front of me. It didn't hurt when he slipped inside me, he had done it so many times before – and the alcohol and pleasure made me calmer. Zayn waited, his eyes beaming with lust and happiness until I gave my nod, I nodded, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist as he nudged himself in slowly.

"Fuck Emma" He moaned into my neck.

He pressed his thumb to my clit as he continued to enter me; entwining his other hand with mine. My breathing was jagged as he paused momentarily, allowing me to adjust as he repositioned his arms either side of my chest. Cautiously, he brought himself back out and pushed back in; harder and deeper this time, but keeping my gaze as he watched my expression. I relaxed my face and bit on my lip, digging my heels into his back to signal to him that I was ready. His thrusts started deep and deliberate; sending unbelievable waves of pleasure throughout my body. "Faster" I managed to choke out between strangled moans, Zayn's body expert and skilled, obeying my command.

Our clammy skin against one another as his hips crashed violently into mine; my lips attacking his collar bone and biting when a spasm of pleasure engulfed me; causing my hips to buck towards his instinctively meeting his thrust.

"Oh fuck" I screamed into the skin of his neck as he unexpectedly pushed me to orgasm; my hands clinging desperately on to his defined biceps. He slammed his lips down to mine and massaged my tongue roughly. His growls and thrusts soon lost their urgency as he came; my name being yelled out and his hands moving feverishly over my body.

Zayn pulled out of me, and held me close, until the climax had cooled and our breathing had calmed down. We pulled on our damp clothes, Zayn winked whenever we caught eye contact and I giggled, we went back out into the party, glowing.

Blues point of View:

Harry and I grabbed another drink, we didn't need to talk, I was happy just being in his company knowing things were going to look up. I stood up when I saw Cassie tottering towards me, Niall looking handsome on her arm wearing a navy suit; she winked when she saw my hand tangled in Harrys. I excused myself after saying hello to Niall and introducing him to Harry to talk to Cass.

'WHAT HAPPENED?' she whispered almost a loud as her normal voice; I bit my lip, and smiled.

'We talked, I told him I loved him, and he said he loved me too – there's still a lot to talk about, but I'm happy' I said quickly grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Cassie was happy for me and gave me a huge hug; she did look beautiful tonight, her hair glossy and her little blue dress floaty and sparkly. We walked back over to Niall and Harry who were deep in conversation; 'what you talking about baby' Cassie said, looping her arm around Niall, he winked; 'singing' he replied his Irish accent thick and adorable. I raised my eye brows at Harry as they walked off, he sipped his drink and nodded, 'I want to start looking into forming a band – Niall's interested and so is Lou' he said, his voice heavy and so sexy. I know some other people that might be, I said excitedly, I knew Liam and possibly Zayn liked singing and might want to do it, so we chatted about that for a bit before heading for the dance floor – a slow song came on, and I was glad, I was tired and a snuggled in Harrys safe, familiar arms was what I needed right now. He held me in his arms, and I looked at the clock above the bar as we swayed, wow it was quarter to twelve already, I scanned the room for Louis and Hannah – had they already gone to Cornwall? Harry kissed my neck, stroking my back gently and giving me soft little kisses, I wanted to take him and fuck him, but we had agreed to take it slow – so hopefully this time it would work.

The song ended and Harry pulled away and kissed me on the lips briefly, he then whispered in my ear his breath tickling my neck;

'Shall we go now? I'm tired' his voice sent shivers through me, I nodded and we went to get our coats and the taxi – the party was buzzing when we left, but I was glad to slid into the taxi, Harry next to me, his hand entwined with mine.

I turned in my seat once we were on the motorway, the taxi window was closed that divided us from the driver, we were almost in private. I kissed his cheek, he moved his head, nuzzling his nose against mine and kissed my lips – soft and slowly, his intention for a quick peck, but it turned into a tummy turning long intense kiss.

'lets.. T-t-ake.. t-his .. SLOW' I forced myself to say, in-between kisses, he nodded and pulled away, I sank back into the seat breathless.

His hand crawled up my thigh moments later, and I found myself straddling him, my legs either side of his, leaning down I planned my lips on his, his hands on my bum stopping me from sliding off. His tongue grazed mine, massaging it with his, his hands roaming my legs and bum.

Mine tangled in his hair; the curls defiantly attracted the girls.

His hand slipped under my dress, his fingers achingly close to where I desired to be touched by him the most, but no in the taxi, not here, not now, we had to talk. I pulled away from him; his hand fell back to my thigh and his lips red and moist. I sighed and kissed him again, I couldn't resist, Harry was my soul mate – our body's just clicked together. Harrys hand once again danced up my thigh, lingering at the crotch of my pants, he hesitated and I nodded, fuck going slow I needed him. His fingers pushed the flimsy material aside, and he chuckled into the kiss when he saw how wet I was already; he growled into the kiss and it was incredibly sexy. His finger ran lazily over my clit as I moaned softly into his ear. Harry slipped two fingers in, gently pumping them inside me as I groaned and bucked my hips towards him in automatic response to the pleasure he was causing me. Harry worked his fingers, skilfully and intense, my teeth biting his collarbone as I tried to stop myself from screaming out loud. Harrys tongue flicking at the nape of my neck, his bulge growing beneath me. I forced Harry to stop, I didn't want to reach my climax in a taxi, Harry laughed at me, and moved his attention back to me lips, He shuffled off the seat a little so I could move closer to him, my legs wrapped around his waist. One of his hands cupped my cheek, the other massaging my breast; the callous pad of his thumb circling my nipple as Harry bit gently on my lip as he moaned into the kiss. I gently palmed his bulge over his trousers, Harry was being driven insane, he kept repeating through strangled breaths;

'Stop, let's go slow' and the continuing to kiss me and hold me tight to him. I didn't want to stop this feeling, and I wouldn't have, if we hadn't pulled up outside the cottage and the driver opened the door.

A un-amused look on his face when he saw Harry and I full on making out, he cleared his throat and I giggled apologising and getting out. Harry followed me, his hand in mine as we walked up the drive towards the cottage. It was cold and the drive icy, that's why we had to walk, the taxi couldn't come up it. I didn't see any sign of Louis and Hannah – but the key was under the door matt and food and sheets already in the house. I kicked my shoes off, and went to look about while Harry made me an omelette I was starving. The cottage was small, white carpeted floors, a little wooden countered kitchen fully stocked with food, a sitting room with a tree already decorated by the fire and a little bathroom on the ground floor. Upstairs there was, three bedrooms, all made up –I wondered what Harry and I would do tonight, sleep together, or separately, and then a bathroom in each room huge baths were in each one, big enough to swim in almost. I saw in one room was my overnight bag; I took the opportunity to freshen up. I brushed my teeth, washed my face with cold water, and took some time to think. I desperately wanted to have sex with Harry, id had waited so long, but I wanted to take things slow, with a clear mind, I decided to try and take it slow.

Harry called me for supper, his voice had returned to normal now, clearly less horney now he was alone for a bit. I went down, his hair was tussled, and sexy –his shirt undone a few buttons and his trousers swung low on his hips, god he was a total sex god. We ate the omelettes and drank some beer, Hannah texted me and said they were in traffic, she hoped everything was sorted; I told her we were good, and she would see up in the morning. I was full after my omelette and sleepy so was Harry and we climbed the stairs to bed. On the landing between my room and Harrys he decided we wouldn't share a room just yet, I nodded pretending I wasn't a little gutted and gave him a cuddle, He kissed me for a long time, gentle and careful, and it was amazing. Harry's hands rubbing my back, and it made me sleepier as he relaxed me, I moved away, and kissed his cheek.

'Night Harry' I spoke softly, he bent down and kissed my nose lingering and looking into my eyes when he spoke it was soft and almost a whisper;

'Night beautiful'

Chapter Fifteen: Christmas Day:

Harrys Point of View:

I squinted into the darkness; a crash of the door slamming had woken me up. I checked the clock it was five am, I groaned and got out of bed, stumbling down the dark stairs I wandered towards the illuminated kitchen. I could hear hushed voices and as I looked in Zayn and Emma were deep in discussion:

'What the hell are you doing here?' I said, un-amused at being woken up, Zayn half smiled and moved forward, 'we got in a taxi and it took us here, you don't mind do you- if we slept on the sofa for the night, it's so late?' I nodded, they apologised for waking me, and I wandered back upstairs.

Blues Point of View:

I was awake at five, since I had heard people arrive, assuming it was Louis and Hannah I had tried to go back to sleep- but thinking about being with Harry had made me happy, and I was too excited about sleeping. I ran the events through my head a million times, the kiss, the touch, the taxi, it was incredible. I looked at my clock, like an excited little girl at Christmas, it was now seven o'clock, pretty sure I could be awake now and not disturb anyone, and I slipped out of bed. I was in my nightie the blue silky material hung from my figure, my hair was messy so I combed it, and washed my teeth and face. I walked quietly downstairs and had a cup of tea, the hot liquid slipped down my throat; I felt more awake, and warm now. I tip-toed up the wooden stairs, as I approached my room, I couldn't help but linger at Harrys door, I could hear his faint little snores as he slept, and I pushed the door open. I closed it behind me, and tiptoed to the bed, his curls all messy, and in front of his eyes, he was shirtless, and his toned chest rising and falling as he slept. I slipped under the sheet, and wriggled closer to him, he grinned I assumed he was now awake and snuggled up to his warm body, he rolled onto his back, and looped his arms around my body and pulled my closer.

'Happy Christmas Blue' His quite, but deep voice said, as he kissed my lips gently, his eyes still closed, and sleepy. I gave him a little kiss back and muttered 'happy Christmas', and snuggled into his chest, his hands stroking my back as we both fell back to sleep.

I woke up, Blue snuggled up to me, her leg entwined with mine, and she looked so peaceful. I scattered light kisses down her arms, she giggled, and rolled onto her tummy, her tussled hair sticking up and her lips red and inviting. I grazed my eyes over her body; a skimpy nighty clung to her figure in places, and her long legs tanned and elegant. I kissed her mouth, with force, running my tongue along her bottom lip, begging to be let in. She opened her mouth, allowing my tongue to entwine with hers, and the kiss lingered on for a while, our tongues exploring each other's- when we kissed before it was a different feeling to right now, right now it felt so right. I rolled on top of her, and she pulled back from the embrace; 'slow Harry.' murmuring it into my shoulder as I kissed her chest. After a while, we both just lay there the silence was peaceful and perfect as I stroked her hair, and the sun hit her face as it shone in through the window.

'Shall we get up?' I said at around eleven, we had dozed off, and cuddled and kissed, of course it killed me that I couldn't have more right then, but she was right, we needed to take it slow.

She nodded, gave me a peck on the cheek, and went back to her room, I couldn't help but feel chuffed as I sat back down on the bed, I had my girl now. I pulled on my trousers; a jack wills cable knit cardigan, and a tight purple t-shirt, shaved and got ready. I fluffed my hair and wandered down stairs, my present bag in one hand, and a bottle of champagne in the other. The kitchen was empty apart from Hannah who was wiggling along too some Christmas tune on the radio, and I made her jump by giving her a hug from behind;

'Happy Christmas' I said, she spun around and hugged me tight;

'What happened with you and Blue? Everything okay now? Please say it is, she's in love with you Harry' she gushed, I nodded, and smirked;

'Everything's grand Han, we need to talk though today' I replied, to be greeted by Louis wolf whistling and bundling into me with a huge bear hug. 'Good to hear man, and what's with Zayn and Emma on the floor in there?' Louis laughed and pointed into the sitting room. I explained about the taxi and we made some bucks fizz;

Soon Blue appeared at the door, she was in long red dress, a pair of heeled boots and the back of the dress was low cut, I couldn't help but notice she wasn't wearing a bra.

Fuck.

I shook of my immediate turned on body, and after Louis and Hannah had said hello to her she wandered over to me, and slid her hand into mine, entwining her fingers with mine. 'You look amazing baby' I whispered into her ear, she blushed and gave me a little kiss, 'not so bad yourself curly' she replied. Louis raised his eye brows at me, when Blue had gone off with Hannah to help her get ready a while later. I just nodded, and grinned at him, he grinned back – and started getting the turkey and everything in the oven.

Zayn appeared Emma not far behind, as they explained to Louis why they were there, Louis told them not to worry, and did they need a place for Christmas; they both declined, and said they would go to Emma's mum in Brighton. They left before one o'clock and everyone was pretty tipsy already, Hannah and Blue were laying the table, and organising the tree- Louis and I were almost done with the lunch, I was just plating it all up.

The cottage didn't have a dining room, but the sitting room was huge, so we had moved the wooden table into there and the girls had laid it up. Louis and I had been cooking all morning, and now it was ready, everyone took a plate and we headed for the table, the smell of roast and candles and booze filling our noses as laughter filled our ears.

The conversation flowed, and after stuffing ourselves with food we decided to open presents and have pudding for tea.

'I'll clean up; you boys sort out the living room?' Blue said, she swayed on her feet obviously the amount she had already had to drink was flooding her.

'Me too' Hannah agreed, and we all pilled the plates into the kitchen, Louis and I then dragged the table back into the kitchen.

I lit the fire, and Louis turned on all the Christmas lights, he ran around getting last minuet presents and some drinks for us to have whilst sitting down. I kept thinking about Blue's presents, were we going to do those in private, I knew Louis was giving Hannah's his in front of us, but saving one for later, we were going to give each other some alone time. I decided I would save the two for Blue and only give her the not so private one in front of Louis.

Hannah and Blue walked in and Hannah sat down on the floor below Louis who was grinning at her like crazy, he loved Christmas- and he was getting his birthday presents now too! Blue came and sat on the sofa next to me; she whispered in my ear her breath tickling my neck

'I want to give you mine later that okay?'

'Yes, me too' I replied, she pulled away and smiled warmly at me.

Louis opened a present from Blue first, her wrapping was incredible, he laughed at the card she had drawn, a fat man trying to squeeze into his porche. Blue gave Louis a shirt, and a book about how to start a singing career, he loved them and thanked her. Hannah had already given Louis his present, and so I handed mine over, he slid out the customised number plate and yelled that it was time for a 'man hug' every was laughing as Louis bundled into me saying he loved the plate. I gave him his other presents, a pair of TOMS and a striped top, he loved them too. I grinned, right that was one good one done, Hannah wanted hers next, so Louis handed her a shoe box, inside were a pair of beautiful Italian purple heels, I grinned as Hannah put them and danced around, saying she loved them so much! I handed Hannah my presents to her, a book she really wanted, and a picture framed of her and Louis on their first date, she almost cried, and gave me a huge hug. Next was Blue, she usually gave Hannah a dress or something from Miss Selfridges, and this time it looked like something along those lines, she handed Hannah a silky looking bag, full of little things, make up- accessories, and Hannah loved them all. Once Hannah had been through those, Blue handed her a black box, inside was a rectangle of tissue paper, and Hannah excitedly peeled it back, a beautiful dress was lying there, Hannah pulled it out to look at, Blue blushed a crimson. The dress was beautiful, a corseted top, and a floaty, petal like bottom the colours complementing Hannah's skin tone.

'Did you make this B?' Hannah squealed looking at the label in disbelief, Blue nodded, and a scream left Hannah's lips, she threw herself onto Blue for a hug.

I couldn't get over that Blue had made something so beautiful, next it was Blues turn and equally she got some beautiful things from the others, a dress and heels, perfume and books, she thanked each of us in turn and gave everyone a hug.

Blue handed my present last, it was small, and I wasn't expecting anything now from her; I opened it, grinning from the last batch of presents, and inside was a hip flash, with my initials engraved on it, H.E.S in italics, I gave her a little peck;

'It's beautiful, thank you' I muttered into her ear.

'Right I think I'm going to take Hannah out for a drive, see you later? Thanks for the presents' Louis said, getting up and taking Hannah by the hand upstairs, moments later they came back down, in coats and clutching a little carrier bag of more presents, I laughed and ushered them out.

Louis immediately sent me a text telling me he wouldn't bring Hannah back until six-ish, I looked at my watch, it was four now. I had enough time to take Blue to the beach. I asked Blue if she wanted to come with me on a walk, and she agreed, we both went upstairs to get changed. I put my presents into a bag, and grabbed my coat, brushed my teeth and waited for Blue by the door. She came out in a denim furry coat, beanie and converse, her dress had been replaced with tight jeans and a low cut black top. She was clutching a plastic bag too.

I looped my arm with hers as we walked down through the garden, and towards the sound of the sea, we chatted about life, Christmas –Louis and Hannah, eventually the conversation ended, and we were forced to brace our own issues. I waited until we were sitting on the beach, the cold air was whistling around us, but I had already organised a fire pit and I lit the fire, it blazed in front of us, as I produced a blanket, and wrapped it around us. Blues nose was getting red, and her cheeks were flushed as she warmed up.

'Harry, Happy Christmas' she spoke softly, looking down she produced a black box, I smiled.

Carefully I pulled the lid off, and inside was an old looking brown book; on the cover it had my name, and hers. I smiled and opened it, I was greeted with a collage of pictures of our first date, and god we had been young. I flicked through it, and realised she had kept everything, cinema tickets, wine labels, menu's, even a ribbon off a box of chocolate I had given her for Valentine's Day, each page was crammed with memories, written and photographed. By the end of the book I had a couple of tears in my eyes, there were a few pages blank and I desperately wanted the chance to fill them in. I knew this meant she still cared, I looked up at her, and smiled, she was blushing and I pulled her closer to me, engulfing her in a soft kiss, 'Thank you' I muttered into the kiss, she smiled back.

Pulling away I squeezed her hand, and handed her the small purple box.

'Before you open that Blue, I want to tell you- that I love you, and I always will, this is just a promise to you that one day I would like to..' and I didn't want to ruin it, so gestured that she could now open it, she was shaking.

She raised an eye brow and opened it carefully, she gasped when she saw the ring.

'I promise you Blue I won't hurt you again, I love you – and one day, I would like to marry you…' I said, my heart racing a mile a minute as I waited for her reaction.

She burst into tears and put the ring on the chain, and handed it to me, turning around she lifted her hair up and I put it around her neck.

Blues Point of View:

I stopped crying, and kissed him, his green eyes were twinkling with happiness, and I finally trusted that Harry loved me; he wanted to marry for god's sake. I wasn't sure if we would get married, but all I knew, that right now, everything was perfect. I held him tight in a hug, and waiting for my pulse to calm down before pulling away, he wrapped the blanket around my shoulders, and cuddled me, stroking my hair, and kissing my head repeatedly. Before we would have had sex already, we would have been all over each other – now something was different, we didn't feel the need, the urgency, we had a long time to be together in theory and we could just take our time. I really liked our new relationship, I could feel Harry start to get cold just as I did, the sun had almost gone down, and the sea was crawling up the beach towards us, so Harry picked up our things, and walked back to the house holding my hand all the way. We got back to the cottage, and checked the time, It was five, we'd only been out an hour. Harry made us some tea and we sat in the kitchen and drank it up, Harry rushed upstairs and then hurtled back down again, sitting back down looking guilty.

'What?' I asked, accusing him of doing something, he had that look..

'Nothing, you'll see later..' he said, returning his gaze to his tea.

When we were done, Harry put a DVD on and we snuggled up and watched it, laughing at it, and Harry making cheeky comments. His hand rested on my thigh and his lips finding my ear, and nape of my neck occasionally.

'Aha snuggled up are we..?' Louis said as he got home, standing in front of the TV hand on his hips. I nodded, and Harrys arm squeezed me. Harrys arm was wrapped around my shoulders, the blanket over us; Hannah walked in, and smiled at us both.

'MAKE WAY' Louis yelled, and threw himself on to Harrys lap, his legs over mine, and his bum on Harrys lap. Harry laughed, and groaned as Louis made a fuss over Harrys curls.

Hannah was in fits just as I was as Louis made jokes and a fool of himself. I left Louis and Harry to joke about and went to make some sandwiches for supper.

'Everything alright babe?' Hannah said softly so the boys wouldn't hear, I nodded, and fingered the ring around my neck subtly, but Hannah still noticed, and screamed.

'A RING?' she whispered loudly, i grinned like the Cheshire cat.

'It's a promise… He loves me' I said, my face glowing, my heart swelling with well, love.

Hannah and I chatted about everything, Louis had got Hannah a charm bracelet with a charm for each of the best memories they had had together; she loved it. This Christmas was incredible, and tonight we were taking it easy, tomorrow we were going out clubbing- I just wanted to be with Harry.

We ate some sandwich's and chatted, and drank some more, I fiddled with my presents, and Harry and Louis discussed the band, I couldn't believe how perfect everything was suddenly. I text Cassie, I felt I ought to tell her about Harry and I, and wish her a happy Christmas too. It neared twelve by the time we had watched the TV Christmas shows, and eaten some more, Louis and Hannah had gone upstairs and Harry and I were just locking up. Harry winked at me as I turned the dish washer on;

'Go to your room, and when you're ready come to mine?' he whispered seductively and his voice husky and low.

'Okay' I replied.

Finally, I had wanted this since we had talked; I only assumed we would have sex tonight. Maybe not though? I walked down the corridor to my room, It was near Louis and Hannah's, and I could hear them chatting, Harrys was further away, if we did anything, they wouldn't hear, which relieved me. I shut my door, and noticed a small pink box on my bed; intrigued I walked over and read the not on top;

'Beautiful Girl, Happy Christmas, Yours Harry x'

Another present? I opened it carefully, smiling as I pulled out a black corset top, kinky. I fingered the lace cups, and the clasps down the front, it was beautiful. I then pulled out a suspender belt, and stockings, made of silk. He did know how to choose expensive and beautiful underwear this boy, I'd give him that. I had a quick shower, to warm myself up, brushed my hair, and applied some makeup, eyeliner, and some red lipstick; I put the strawberry moisturiser on and slipped into the underwear Harry had bought me. I walked over to the floor length mirror, and was shocked at the woman in front of me, I had put on a little weight, I was now curvy and my boobs filled out the corset top, I had a cleavage, had I grown or was it just the magic of the bra.. I sighed and pulled up my suspenders. I found a white shirt, that was see through, and pulled it on as a dress, and then found my stilettos, and trench coat –I was going to blow Harrys mind, this would be his Christmas present. Squirted myself with my new perfume, and pursed my lips, I'd been an hour already I checked I looked okay, buttoned up my coat, and ran my hands through my hair to mess it up a little. Perfect.

I wandered towards Harry, my heels clicking on the wooden hallway; Harry's room was right down the end, a long way away from Hannah's and Louis'. I knocked on the door, and heard a quiet 'yes' coming from inside, I opened the door slightly and stepped inside. Harry had turned most of the lights off, thousands of candles were lit everywhere, and Harry was standing in his white shirt, and black trousers, he looked amazing.

'Wow..' he muttered and walked towards me, kissing my lips passionately, his hands holding my waist against his.

'Not yet' I said as his hands moved eagerly to the top of my coat. And I pushed him back so he was standing near his bed. I forced him to sit, and he watched my every move intently.

'Happy Christmas' I murmured into his ear as I stepped back, within reach of him, I parted my legs a little, my stilettos made me taller, my long legs sticking out from under the coat.

I slowly unbuttoned the top button revealing my collarbones, Harrys eyes twinkled as I undid the second one, a little bit of cleavage visible, the third even more. Fourth button down and the top half of my corset was on show, my breasts defined and pushed up in the corset, the clasps down the middle exposing more flesh. Fifth button and the coat fell loose; I was standing in the outfit he had bought me. I winked at him, his eyes had turned a dark green, his trousers were tight and his face was flushed;

'Wow.. You're so beautiful Blue' he muttered and stood up, his eyes fixed on mine.

His hands pulled me close to him, his hard on digging into my thigh as his tongue flicked my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and let him in, his hands pulling my waist with his, colliding together, he grinded against me. I tugged at his shirt, eagerly he pulled it off, and then his trousers to save us hassle later, I kicked of my heels, and his neck bent down and kissed my lips, a new passion and urgency overwhelming us, as his hands explored my body.

Harrys point of view:

I ran my hands down the silky outfit, her breasts full and perfect, her waist small, and her legs long, she was perfect. I cupped her breast in one hand, and unhooked her suspenders with the other, her stockings fell down, and she stepped out of them, the silk caressing my skin as I ran my hands all over her body, he tongue running along my neck, and sucking and biting softly at my weakest point. I couldn't help but think that I had possibly given her the best present, the sexiest present, I laughed as I kissed her again, her tongue grazing mine, and they entwined together.

Blue grinded her hips into mine; my hard on increasing every minuet, within the confines of my boxers. I moved my fingers to the clasps on her corset, quickly flicking them all open and her chest exposed to me, her nipples were hard and prominent as she let the straps fall off her shoulders and fall to the ground, only two pieces of thin material stopped us from reaching the ultimate goal. I pushed her down onto the bed, and moved over her, my lips crashing onto hers, and then moving off her lips to her chin, and then neck, sucking and licking at the soft spot, she fiddled with my curls and groaned my name, which turned me on more. I moved my mouth to her breast's my tongue circling her nipple, it was hard in my mouth and her nails dug into my back as I continued to work my tongue over it. I moved back to her lips, they were desperate, and hungry for more, her teeth bit my lip, as my fingers climbed up the inside of her leg. I pulled her pants off, she wriggled them off her legs, and bucked her ups towards my touch as I felt just how wet she was;

'Did i..?' I groaned as I flicked her clit with my thumb and she held my length in her palm, gently palming it, she nodded and I thrust my fingers into her, pumping them inside her, I could feel her body contort and tighten around me.

'H-H-Harry' she yelled as she reached a high, I pulled out of her quickly so she wouldn't climax, she lay there roughly palming my length in her hand, faster as she regained her breath- causing me to moan and kiss her breasts again, I sucked at her neck, sure a blue mark would be left. She pushed me up against the wall behind the bed, straddling me, she placed her mouth over my length, licking and sucking as I writhed around in ecstasy, her hands working it too- moments before I came she pushed her head further onto my length, deep throating me for the last bit, I came in her mouth, and surprisingly she swallowed it, which turned me on even more. Blue winked as she slithered back up to my mouth, her naked body pressed against mine as we regained our breath and made out for a while.

Blue's naked body against mine, her tongue on mine made me hard again, and I flipped her over so I was on top again, I massaged her breast and flicked her clit, causing her to lose control and moan my name into my ear, I brushed my length along her opening, and when I was ready I thrusted into her, not giving her time to adjust before pulling out again, and thrusting, her hands dug into my neck, her lips biting my shoulder as I thrusted harder and harder, our body's smashing together and slapping against each other. Blues hips bucked towards mine, and I felt her legs wrap around my waist, meeting me half way with the thrusts, and increasing the pleasure. I could feel her tighten around me, and her tongue was working its way all over me. I flung her leg over my shoulder, changing the angle allowed me to slip deeper into her, the new angle made her yell out with pleasure, my name being cursed in deep rasps for breath as I struggled to keep the pressure on, my thrusts were causing her undeniable pleasure, and hers mine. Stopping the rhythm slightly Blue hooked her other leg onto my shoulder, allowing me to go deeper, her groan was irreplaceable and unforgettable as I pushed her towards her orgasm, I flicked her clit with my thumb and I felt her about to climax, I managed to breath into her ear;

'w-w-w-aaait for me, a few more minuet's..' I groaned as her hips crashed with mine and her teeth dug into my shoulder, I could tell she was near because she was shaking beneath me. I kissed her lips just as I came inside her; this provoked her and her spasms shook around me, making my body shake with intense pleasure.

I waited inside her for a while, she had unhooked her legs and now I was lying on top of her, out breathing back to normal I pulled out of her, and lay beside her, kissing her shoulders and the bite marks on her neck, then her jaw, and lips, hers were hot and wet, I kissed her passionately, my hands massaging her, and my tongue moving with hers.

'Wow' she murmured moments later, as I lay cuddling her hot body. I kissed her forehead, 'I know right that was…' I added, and sighed, that was perfect.


End file.
